The Hunter and Deathseekers
by TheNewNoobyGreek
Summary: Percy Jackson has been betrayed and disappears for 2 years after saving Olympus. When Percy returns, a new threat is looming unlike anything the Olympians are expecting. Who are the Deathseekers? Who are the 13? And will someone freaking tell me who the masked boy is? UGH! How on Olympus are Percy and his new plus old friends going to stop Gaea from killing them all?
1. The Bitter Victory

**Hey guys, so this is the first fanfic I made, once again, comment on how I could improve it grammatically, plot wise, and stuff. If you're going to criticize, restrain the cussing please, cause I will ignore it and for all I know, I could be missing some good pointers despite the cussing. Also, I don't own any of the characters and all of Percy Jackson and HOO! So enjoy!**

Percy almost died again, but out of all the times he almost did, this one hurt the worst. After all this time, Annabeth tried to kill him in the throne room where it was only Kronos, him, and her. There she made the confession of how stupid he was to believe her and that it was funny watching how he reacted as she played around with him all this time. In rage and grief, Percy once again unleashed the power of the sea within him, this time controlling it as Kroos and Annabeth watched in shock at this newfound amount of power that was contained in Percy. before they could retaliate, slivers of water soaked into them, destroying them from inside out, not even the curse of Achilles stood a chance against the raging son of Poseidon as he screwed in frustration for his foolishness and then blacked out...

 _Several hours later..._

"Apollo, is my son alright?" said a voice. When Percy opened his eyes, he immediately shut them, momentarily blinded by the amount of light the sun god Apollo was radiating off of him.

"Yup, should be coming around now. There he is, the savior of Olympus. how ya feelin Percy?" grinned Apollo as Poseidon came rushing over.

"Turn off your ego Apollo. You're giving me the worst headache I've had so far," Percy complained as he look over and saw the other gods who were smiling at his ill attempted joke, the remaining campers, and saw the two bodies, instantly reminding him of what just happened. "Father! I was a fool, Beckendorf, Zoe, Bianca...they all died because I was blind! If's she's not rotting in Tartarus, I'll make sure that Tartarus is a reward for her!"screamed Percy, unable to hold back the tears. He didn't care, people who accepted him when the rest of the world didn't because he was half-god died because of him falling for that traitor.

Athena almost killed him right then and there, until she was slapped by Hestia, shocking the remaining gods. Hestia then pointed at Percy with her eyes brimming with power as she once more read his memories up to the traitorous confession before he blacked out. Seeing this, Athena was at a loss for words, her very daughter betrayed Olympus and had been part of the cause for others death, all she could do was stare at Percy in shock while Poseidon comforted him before revealing something else.

"Percy, I know how upset you're feeling right now, but there's something else I have to tell you." Poseidon said, unsure of how to break the news to Percy after all he went through.

"What happened Dad?" asked Percy. Immediately, he knew he was in for something even worse when he saw his father's face, a look of pure sorrow.

"Paul and Sally was murdered, and we believe it's Annabeth, being that it was her shield that was there after knocking them out with it and...," unable to describe the horrendous scene he saw visiting Percy's parents after defeating Typhon before going back to Olympus.

Percy couldn't cry any more, for after all he did to kill them both, to discover this struck home. All of this happened because he wasn't strong enough, cause he wasn't smart enough, despite being the son of Poseidon, Percy couldn't feel more pathetic and helpless. It could've been the grief that spurred him into action or it couldve been his fatal flaw to help protect others no matter what, a plan, which was unlikely of him, began to form in his head. "Dad, I'll deal with my emotion later, right now, Kronos is dead and we should celebrate, lighten the mood, not darken it, cmon." Percy said determined to bottle up all the anger and grief he had until he had a way to deal with them.

"Very well, brother, I believe a rewarding ceremony is order." Poseidon said, regaining his composure while walking to his throne.

"Yes it is, first up...," Zeus agreed, happy to reward the heroes for defending Olympus in its dire time of need. Thalia was promised in help in her advancements among the hunter ranks, Tyson was made a general and given the best stick they could possibly offer, Grover was made Lord of the Wilderness, and last but not least...

"Perseus Jackson!" boomed Poseidon, eager to reward his son, silencing the council. "Without Percy, Kronos would have killed us all through our seats of power, is my son not deserving?" Not one council dared to say other wise, if they even wanted to, for Percy did save them after all and they were grateful not to fade away.

"Percy, we offer you the greatest gift among them all, immortality, you would live forever and be able to serve your father." announced Zeus. All the campers looked at Percy in awe of the gift he was offered, knowing that he deserved that and possibly more."

"I refuse." said Percy as he outright declined the offer.

"You would refuse our generous offer that only few demigods have ever received?" questioned Zeus, the scent of ozone increasing, worrying the rest of the gods and campers.

"I have another idea, it's in your capability but you must first swear on the River Styx as someone once told me to always get a solemn oath." staring at Hades who raised both hands admitting that it was him. Zeus and the rest of the gods swore on the River Styx, thunder rumbling as confirmation. "First, I want all minor gods given amnesty and to be given a cabin. Second you must all claim your children as they're one of the reasons this war was started due to your neglect. Third, return Lady Hestia and Lord Hades thrones back to them as they have helped in the war and without them we would have failed. Fourth, instead of immortality, I would like partial immortality as the hunters of Artemis do and a blessing from every council member if they are willing. The last one is for Zeus only to hear as he is the only needed for my "gift" to be completed." explained Percy, letting the entire council sink in what he just said.

"Percy, you ask for much." stated Poseidon.

"How do we know you won't become a threat to Olympus, an immortal not bound by ancient laws aren't to be trusted unless they have sworn fealty." said Zeus, eyeing the puny demigod before him.

Percy immediately knelt on one knee, head bowed, and swore, "I promise my allegiance is to Olympus and to Olympus only, when Olympus is in need I will fight beside it and only will death take me away from it." Thunder boomed louder than ever, sealing the oath as the campers stared at Percy wide eyed while the gods looked at him in surprise, even respect for the young demigod.

"Very well then, all who wish to bless him before they leave the council room with the campers to the party?" asked Zeus, as he was the first one to bless Percy, proud to have such a loyal demigod to serve Olympus when needed. One by one, each of the Olympians came up to bless Percy, changing his eyes each time. As Aphrodite walked up to bless him, he took a step away from her.

"I do not need your blessing, for love has blinded me long enough." Percy whispered coldly only loud enough for her to hear. Aphrodite just simply narrowed her eyes and vanished with a puff of perfume to the party. Artemis being the last to bless the boy after Aphrodite's rejection, was surprisingly amused at what just happened. She then blessed him, only a second longer than the others as she gave him another blessing, which she shook off as sadness that he too blamed himself for Zoe's death, before departing for the party.

Percy then turned towards Zeus, kneeled once more, as he told him the last request. After hearing him, Zeus couldn't be more surprised, here was a demigod who constantly surprised him. Knowing that he couldn't understand what Percy was going through at the moment, he agreed, as it would only continue to benefit Olympus for the better while saving Percy from falling into the darkness. Zeus then flashed Percy Jackson away, unaware of the fact that he would be the last one to lay eyes upon the demigod as he vanished for two years, as if Percy Jackson never walked the earth.

 **Aaaaaand that wraps up the first chapter, a bit long for some of you and a bit short for the rest of you. As you can see, I won't go entirely by script of the books and I may skip a few events here and there. If you like this so far, check out Anaklusmos14 and his story Queen's Champion. Have a nice day and hope to see you again in the next chapter!**


	2. 2 years later

**Second chapter, alrighty, this is where I'll have switching perspectives for the characters. Don't like it, bear with me please, because I find it more comfortable to write and read like this. With that said, good reading!**

 **Artemis**

Two years, it's been two years since the saviour of Olympus vanished, and it frustrated me. Poseidon was mad that Zeus wouldn't tell him what happened during the private conversation between him and Percy, while even Zeus was surprised that Percy was nowhere to be found and sent me of course to find him. Nothing was able to evade me for that long, especially a _boy_. With the new Great Prophecy issued by Rachel, the gods were no doubt nervous about how long this peace would last. Nevertheless, besides finding Percy, I just had two new Hunters join the hunt, Christina, child of Hermes, and Jackelyn, child of Hecate. Percy would have to wait, giving experience to my new sisters were more important.

"Everything's going as planned milady." said Thalia. As I looked at my lieutenant, I could clearly see the dark circles hanging underneath the baggy eyelids due to insomnia. Ever since Percy left, Thalia had no one else to talk to besides the Hades boy in hopes that he found their cousin.

"As expected, tell me, have there been any mistakes that Christina and Jackelyn made so far?" I asked, giving Thalia something else to think about and to see what her observations were.

"Christina has a habit of digging her foot into the ground making enough sound that would alert a full grown hellhound giving it enough time to escape, Jackelyn is too focused on being prepared to draw her bow instead of paying attention to the tracks and listening to her surroundings." noted Thalia as I nodded at her. Of course, there were several other mistakes that I saw, but those were the two main mistakes that needed to be fixed. Before anything else could be said, Christina raised her hand, signaling that the hellhound wasn't too far. Bows drawn as they sighted the young hellhound eating the remains of a rabbit, they circled the hellhound so there would be no escape. I then signaled to Jackelyn, giving her permission to kill, and it was then where everything went wrong.

The moment the arrow flew, the hellhound flickered for a brief second before completely disappearing, only for a larger ring of monsters to surround us. In a matter of seconds, I knew that we were the ones being hunted as I scanned my enemies. A horde of hellhounds growled at us while several Cyclops stomped the ground, ready to strike, but something was holding them back. Harpies were everywhere in the trees, outnumbering us greatly, when a man stepped in front of the monsters.

"Who are you?" I said, bow aimed right at his heart, ready to fire. The man's eyes were pulsing blood red, clad in blood colored clothes while red sparks crackled at his fingertips. Clearly this was the one in control of the monsters, shooting him would give us at least a few seconds to reduce the numbers to our playing field as I bit back my lip. I had forgotten to tell the Christina and Jackelyn about what to do should I have to use my godly form to eradicate the monsters and I was not willing to lose them due to my ignorance.

"Who am I? I am but a pawn, a pawn that is to be well rewarded in this much larger game should I take down one of the enemies' _bishop_." he said, his lips curling into a smile.

"You think you can kill a goddess _boy_?" I smirked. Give boys an army and they think they can do whatever they want, typical.

"Actually, I think I can, with this that is." the mysterious blood clad figure replied, opening a blood red portal. _What is it with him and the color of blood, stupid boy_ , I thought, only to blanch as I saw him pull out Backbiter, the sword version of Kronos scythe. " Like I said, it doesn't matter who I am, the others could've been the ones to kill you, but I've never seen the _blood of a godly immortal before, how it would run down you as your very life leave you_." grinned the sadistic man, signaling for his monster to attack.

As the monsters charged, he lifted the cursed blade to strike, I tried to move away, but found myself frozen to the ground, only to wait for my death coming towards me. I knew the moment the blade touched me, I would begin to fade. The hunt would lose their blessings should I fade, and be no more. I closed my eyes, cursing myself for my foolishness for falling for such a trap.

As I waited for death to arrive, it didn't come. Replacing it was a cry that sounded throughout the woods.

 **I love cliffhangers, don't you? Yea, this chapter was kinda short, sorry, but I didn't really feel like describing every detail of the hunt for the "hellhound". See you next chapter!**


	3. The Deathseekers

Previously…

As the monsters charged, he lifted the cursed blade to strike, I tried to move away, but found myself frozen to the ground, only to wait for my death coming towards me. I knew the moment the blade touched me, I would begin to fade. The hunt would lose their blessings should I fade, and be no more. I closed my eyes, cursing myself for my foolishness for falling for such a trap.

As I waited for death to arrive, it didn't come. Replacing it was a cry that sounded throughout the woods.

Now…

 **Artemis**

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew that something stopped the blood cloaked figure and that the mood of the fight had changed to one of surprise. As I opened my eyes, I saw the reason why, and out of all the things that I've seen in my life, this was definitely a first.

There in front of the blood cloaked figure was a gleaming black wolf with eyes that pierced even the day with a gold color so pure that made Apollo's gold palace look like it was made of cheese. He had bitten off the hand of the blood clad figure, forcing the man to run, abandoning the sword. As the man ran, he was swallowed up by the earth. Immediately, the wolf ran back, grabbed the sword of Kronos, threw it up into the air where it disappeared, before joining the battle.

As I took in the battle, I was shocked to see that there were other creatures besides the black wolf fighting besides the hunters, leaving the monster with no chance of surviving as their leader had disappeared, leaving them in complete chaos. As the wolf blazed through, tearing through his opponents, I caught sight of the other animals that were fighting alongside my hunters. Among them was what I could only describe as the opposite of the white siberian tiger, its fur glistening black while its stripes were silver instead of white, except for one line on the center of its head which was gold matching with his and the wolf's eyes. Besides Thalia was a blur that caused monsters to disappear until I realized it was an eagle that was weaving in and out of the trees with unnatural speeds and razor sharp claws. Christina was injured while Jackelyn was assisted by bear and snake working together to take down a cyclop and four harpies. Shocking her to the core was when she saw a black dragon, no doubt one of the last of its kind, breathing fire upon the hellhounds as she saw what she swore was the Nemean Lion, being that the hellhounds couldn't even scratch its hide as it killed them in a flash, except that its metallic hide was also black.

In a matter of minutes, the small army of monsters were all but dust covering the forest as the hunters rounded up the last of the monsters, keeping a wary eye on the black animals, especially the black Nemean Lion and dragon who seemed to watch them in amusement. Today was something that would take a while to comprehend, but once all the hunters gathered together again, aiding the injured and looking at me for instructions, I had to take charge again. The only thing that I knew for sure was that this strange company was not just what they seemed.

"Thank you for saving my hunters, but I'm afraid you'll have to reveal yourself before you do anything else, the next move could be your last." I said, drawing an arrow aimed at the wolf. Even Thalia was surprised that the other animals narrowed their eyes and looked ready to attack, for almost the entire hunt thought that it was the dragon that was the leader. The wolf on the other hand just looked at me before chortling. He stood up from his spot as he slowly walked to me, his barkish laughters slowly turning human before there stood a young man with messy black hair with a lone streak of gold that accompanied the streak of gray. The streak of gray was all I needed to know, when the eyes stared right into mine I knew immediately who stood before me, for his eyes were sea-green, belonging to the son of Poseidon that disappeared two years ago, Perseus Jackson.

"Percy!" shouted Thalia, surprised with joy that after all this time her cousin finally showed up. In a flash, lightning coursed through her and shot towards Percy, only for it to die out the moment it touched his armor, forgetting that she was supposed to be angry at him, she was stunned while she was figuring what she did wrong with lightning bolt.

"I missed you to Thals, but I'm afraid you're going to have to get on my level if you want to fry me." smiled Percy before turning towards me and knelt. "Lady Artemis, it's been a while."

"A while?! Two years, you left, and we barely calmed down you father otherwise he would've brought down Olympus with an earthquake! How did you manage to avoid me for two years? Where did you find those animals? And is that the Nemean Lion there _boy_?" I asked, glad that I found him before Apollo, dealing with the biggest headache of the era if he did. I was more upset with the fact that he showed up, meaning that he _chose_ to show himself to me instead of me successfully hunting him down. Ever since the throne room when he received my blessing, there was something that made me feel at unease when around him.

"One question at a time. As for where I've been, I've been busy for the last two years clearing my mind, training, and assembling the Deathseekers." answered Percy, unbothered by the barrage of questions, but his reply was enough to create more questions. Even the injured hunters sat up as they saw the saviour of Olympus and the animals behind him, asking each other what was going on, why was Percy here all of a sudden, and most of all, what were the Deathseekers?

"Percy, what are the Deathseekers?" asked Thalia, brimming with questions just like the rest of the hunters, except she didn't want to wait, she wanted answers about what happened for the last two years immediately.

"Finally, the question everyone wants to know. Why don't I introduce you to them?" said Percy. Even though his tone seemed neutral and his face was emotionless, I could see that his eyes were dancing with joy. _Still childish after all this time I see_ , I thought letting out a sigh. As I looked at the animals slowly walking to then, I had a hunch at what was about to happen, Percy's eyes gave it away after all. As I looked over to Thalia, I once again saw the old Thalia that disappeared once Annabeth betrayed her and Percy left to who knew where. I looked back just in time to see the animals transform into several other boys dressed in a similar dark garb, except each had an insignia on each shoulder, which I quickly noticed was one was the animal they previously were and the other an insignia of their godly parent.

Easily, I knew who most of these demigods were; the tiger a child of Nike, an asian with a buzzcut except for the fact the top of his head was spiky instead of even, the eagle a child of Zeus, who looked surprisingly like Thalia with piercings and hair that spiked out everywhere compared to the child of Nike, the bear a child of Hephaestus who was no doubt the tallest and burliest, and the snake a child of Apollo, who had a mask that had incredibly small dots everywhere so he could see as it still concealed his identity surprising well. As for the boys who were the dragon and Nemean Lion, the dragon boy was by far the youngest and had an insignia of a flame that changed color constantly while he dared to stare at me, his eyes flickering wildly, while the other instead had a lion head that was part of his armor and stood there, emotionless as he scanned the hunters as if he already perceived them as enemies. Already, some of the boys were getting on my nerve as I slowly drew my hunting knives, noticing that Thalia did the same thing.

"Artemis, Thalia, put the knives away, meet Ryan, Xekes, James, Blayze, and Nemean." said Percy.

"Nemean, so he is the Nemean Lion! How can the Nemean Lion turn into a human?" I said as the hunters drew their bows, knowing of how dangerous the Nemean Lion was after all I had told them about it. Immediately, "Nemean" turned metallic yet he was human as out of his palms shot two swords, no, claws of the actual form of the Nemean Lion.

"Enough! Tell your hunters to stand down now and I will explain just as you ask. Despite our numbers, every single one of you would be in for the fight of your lives regardless of human form or not." ordered Percy, eyes brimming with power as they constantly switched color, reminding me of when he was blessed, how they changed colors when receiving them. I was tempted to order them to attack to show him how a boy could never match a Hunter, but my hunters fought enough today and several were already injured enough. There would always be another time after all. As I looked at Percy once more, I realized two years didn't change him at all, here he was, still fighting for his friends.

"Stand down, set up camp here, the only people that are to be in my tent are Thalia and Percy, the rest of you can hear it from Thalia afterwards, I assume you wouldn't show up unless something dire is about to happen." I said, looking at Percy as he nodded curtly. Pulling out my the small box, I tossed it on the ground and walked into the suddenly enlarged tent, followed by Thalia and Percy. "Now, you can start by explaining what on earth are the Deathseekers." I demanded, finally about to get some real answers.

"Simple, the Deathseekers are male hunters in the newly formed hunt led by me that only accepts males." said Percy with a smile on his face.

 **So, not sure if that went as well as I planned in my mind, attempted to make what you mortals call cliffhangers, but meh. Btw, I know boys may not have as much reason to turn their back and scorn love and such like the hunters(depends on your opinion), but the reason I made this was more for the adventure! On to the next crappy chapter!**


	4. Deathseekers Assemble

**Guys, weather alert! Massive storm of backstory which was caused by some random author who doesn't want to keep you in the dark about who some of the Deathseekers were cause they are original characters(except the Nemean Lion)! Sorry in advance.**

Previously...

"Stand down, set up camp here, the only people that are to be in my tent are Thalia and Percy, the rest of you can hear it from Thalia afterwards, I assume you wouldn't show up unless something dire is about to happen." I said, looking at Percy as he nodded curtly. Pulling out my the small box, I tossed it on the ground and walked into the suddenly enlarged tent, followed by Thalia and Percy. "Now, you can start by explaining what on earth are the Deathseekers." I demanded, finally about to get some real answers.

"Simple, the Deathseekers are male hunters in the newly formed hunt led by me that only accepts males." said Percy with a smile on his face.

Now...

 **Percy**

"A male version of the Hunters?!" exclaimed both Thalia and Artemis at the same time, almost causing me to laugh at their unified expression. I knew I had to tell them everything from the very beginning, so I plopped down in front of Artemis and Thalia, making sure that I was comfortable, because it was going to be quite the explanation.

I then explained about how I asked him to form the Deathseekers, giving myself a task to absorb myself in while it benefitted Olympus as the Deathseekers would be just as loyal to Olympus as the Hunters were. When I was flashed away to California, I wandered around with no certain place in mind, until I stumbled upon the Wolf House.

It was there where Lupa and her pack attacked me being that I was Greek until I managed to tell her my situation of making a new pack as she grinned at the idea of a third pack being that Lycaon and his mutts didn't count. Three was still considered good luck as Romans also sent three people off on quests usually and with the three furies and fates that Romans still believed in. It was there where I spent two months in her pack, learning to operate and to cooperate as one in the pack. After seen fit to lead a pack, I was given Lupa's blessing, to be able to turn into a wolf and back.

As I then traveled from California to Nevada practicing each blessing that I received so was then where I learned how to teleport while combining blessings, so I began to experiment. By mixing Hephaestus and Athena's blessing, I was able to later on forge the very armor I'm wearing, flexible yet even more durable than steel by just simply absorbing all damage, no matter how sharp or powerful. It was when I combined Apollo's blessing of minor foresight while staring at the moon which due to your blessing Artemis, I had a glimpse of the Lotus Hotel.

Next morning, I then flashed to the time warping hotel, entering the doorway only to find Lord Chronos, the Primordial God of Time himself lying there, bleeding. Besides him was the Goddess of Victory Nike who happened to come across the wounded primordial who forbid her from alerting the gods for the time was not right to know of his passing. With his few minutes of life, he warned of a danger greater than the Olympians were expecting, and that they were going to need everything if Olympus is to still stand. With that, the three Fates arrived as Chronos named me, Perseus Jackson, heir to the primordial power of Time.

As Lord Chronos faded away, Nike said she must depart too to see if she would be able to search for hints of the oncoming threat. Before she left, she told me that there was one person that would be willing to join the Deathseekers winking before she left, surprising me as only Lupa and Zeus were the only ones that I told. As I searched for the new recruit, I also focused on how to control time so I didn't waste any in the cursed hotel. after about half an hour, I learned how to restore time while freezing everybody else so they wouldn't disintegrate having their bodies catch up to the modern time without leaving the hotel.

Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to find him, whom you now know as Ryan. Fighting him was another story. I can't tell you what transpired as I swore on the River Styx to him being that he was and still guards secrets that are close to him. Despite that, he accepted to join the Deathseekers as his stepmom secretly murdered his dear father that he cherished and was abandoned to fight for himself until he stumbled upon a place where he grew up, which I also can't talk about, another close secret.

It was there where I created the oath, "I swear to fight for Olympus alongside my brothers, and to embrace the life of a Deathseeker, to seek and serve monsters the death they deserve, and I shall turn my back against the temptations of women, for bros before hoes." I recited to them chuckling about the last part. I then explain of how he accepted it and we then left the cursed hotel to camp to a secluded place where we could train and hone our fighting skills until night where I would be able to look slightly in the future for our next destination once more. That night, I saw the very location we were at right now. That was until I saw a little irregular lightning bolt shoot right past me.

Ryan had already detained them the moment he caught sight of the lightning, dragging two teenage boys, Xekes and James. They had been around here for days after an empousa was chasing them, calling them demigods. After some food, James explained how he saw a fiery hammer above his head while playing football, and that the only other friend that noticed that was Xekes and Jimmy, who was killed by the empousa that arrived the next day. They had been running from the empousa since then for several hours until she was engulfed by a flame and vanished, leaving them confused and lost. Xekes then told his secret of how he discovered using lightning since he was 14, mainly using it only for pranks and people that pissed him off.

The boys didn't have any experience, but I really didn't have a line of people wanting to join the Deathseekers, and a child of Zeus and Hephaestus didn't seem too bad, all they had to do was swear an oath and it was set. It was the longest night of my life as I explained to them Demigod 101, adding in a new section containing the Deathseekers. I gave them the option of where we could send them to camp for protection, or to join the Deathseekers, all they had to do was swear to fight for Olympus and to live a life of solitude. They seemed hesitant at first, that is until I pulled out extra sets of armor, enlarging one just for James. Their eyes widened at the prospect of getting to have their own armor as they came from an orphanage and their jaws dropped when they saw an assortment of weapons appear for them to choose. Xekes chose the spear, reminding me of another child of Zeus, while James chose a huge broadsword like it was a twig. I warned them that by swearing their oaths that should they break it they would die in the most horrible way possible, that it wasn't something to join if you weren't serious. I thought they were just in it for the fun, but when I saw the looks in their faces, even I could tell without Hera's blessing to look through memories to tell all they wanted was a family to fit into. With that, we set off once more in the morning, with two new members joining the growing Deathseekers.

When we reached Utah, it was there where I felt a monster presence that I would never forgot, the Nemean Lion. The Nemean didn't even try to attack us while we approached near it. As we got closer, we realized exactly why it just stood there, for the Nemean Lion was guarding a dragon egg that Blayze hatched out of. Everyone else didn't know what to do, but after living with Lupa for two months, I just winged it. Turning into a full black wolf, where I learned later that my eyes were gold due to Chronos. Surprisingly, it was much easier to talk to the Nemean Lion who was no doubt just as surprised. I told him we meant no harm and asked what happened, when he growled angrily, saying that he was following a bunch of monsters for lunch when he saw the dragon egg that they were carrying. Seeing it as only something shiny, he immediately killed them and took carried it in his mouth all the way to Utah, escaping his pursuers.

As we conversed, the egg was beginning to rattle, which Nemean said had been happening for the past few hours. That day was crazy enough, but it was even crazier when I another thought crossed my mind. I didn't tell Ryan and the others because I wanted them to find out soon enough, that once they were strong enough, they would be able to change into whichever animal suits them. The Nemean Lion and Ryan were already strong enough, I was unsure if the Nemean Lion wanted to join. I just winged it was about to ask Nemean when the dragon egg exploded, knocking us all back while I reverted to human form to take the blow, even with the armor, it still hurt. Out crawled a baby dragon looked straight at me before deciding to tackle me. Sadly, my armor wasn't baby dragon proof as I took the full brunt of the dragon headbutting my sternum as if my armor wasn't there. After regaining my breath, I realized that the dragon was whispering in my head the same message over and over again, _hi_. Here were two extremely powerful and dangerous creatures and the Deathseekers and I weren't dead yet. Despite just crawling out of an egg a minute ago, it was incredibly intelligent, chattering telepathically to us all. With nothing to lose, I reverted back to wolf form once more and asked them to join the hunt, immediately having the dragon accept while the Nemean Lion stared at me for a while until he conceded, tired of being the hunter yet hunted by hunters of Artemis for years. Oaths were said, and the Nemean immediately turned into a human, shocking himself and everyone else until switching back and forth, pleased with this new transformation.

"The rest of the months were where we trained across the country, Ryan being the next one to transform with the Blayze following afterwards. Zekes and James reached it at the same time." I explained, tired. The entire story dragged for a couple hours that it made my throat sore.

"Hold on, what about the man in the mask?" Thalia asked.

"He wishes not to be mentioned and I shall keep it that way, as will the others." I said with an emotionless face, staring straight at Artemis, who stared straight back as if trying to look in my mind, looking for some clue.

"It doesn't matter, he'll be bound to tell us sometime soon, now's just not the right time. Now is the time for you to explain exactly why you decided to show up." said Artemis.

"Part of the reason was because I came for this," I answered, summoning Kronos's sword into my hand thanks to Hades giving me the ability to store items such as wealth, weapons, and armor and allowing me to turn into shadow. "As I said, Chronos passed his remaining power that wasn't given to Kronos and some that leaked into the world. I came to get the sword which I'll call Time Killer just to kill some time when I'm bored." I said, laughing at my own joke only to be silenced by the glares Artemis and Thalia were giving me. "Oh, and you were also the closest Olympian nearby." I stated, slightly pissing off Artemis.

"Who do you think I am boy? A phone booth to the Olympians for you convenience?" seethed Artemis, already glowing silver.

"No, I would never use you like that. I came here to report what I saw only not a week ago that would stop Olympus from raining rubble upon us all because everyone will be dead in a matter of months." I said, silencing the room as I stabbed Time Killer into the ground, letting it absorb where it was guarded with all my belongings even underneath the Underworld while I got up and left an extremely shocked Thalia, preparing for the council.

 **Hi guys, once again, if you hate backstory, I hate it too. I just thought it would be a bit too much work keeping track of where I subtly put in their background story. As for the masked man? Hehe, another time for you mortals if you live long enough. Thanks for supporting me so far, until we meet again, good reading!**


	5. What would you do(Olympus Version)?

**Aye, 5th chapter and already over 500 views. To me, that's a lot, so thank you all. Also, after looking through the preview of how it looks on the website since I just write on Google Drive(meh) it does seem pretty short to me too, which makes me wonder how it's possible for you mortals to write so much in your tiny little lives. Don't worry, I'll try to make them longer, after all, I'm the one with a lot of time compared to you mortals, mwahaha.**

Previously…

"Part of the reason was because I came for this," I answered, summoning Kronos's sword into my hand thanks to Hades giving me the ability to store items such as wealth, weapons, and armor and allowing me to turn into shadow. "As I said, Chronos passed his remaining power that wasn't given to Kronos and some that leaked into the world. I came to get the sword which I'll call Time Killer just to kill some time when I'm bored." I said, laughing at my own joke only to be silenced by the glares Artemis and Thalia were giving me. "Oh, and you were also the closest Olympian nearby." I stated, slightly pissing off Artemis.

"Who do you think I am boy? A phone booth to the Olympians for you convenience?" seethed Artemis, already glowing silver.

"No, I would never use you like that. I came here to report what I saw only not a week ago that would stop Olympus from raining rubble upon us all because everyone will be dead in a matter of months." I said, silencing the room as I stabbed Time Killer into the ground, letting it absorb where it was guarded with all my belongings even underneath the Underworld while I got up and left an extremely shocked Thalia, preparing for the council.

Now…

 **Artemis**

Months? This couldn't be right. If what we believed to come is true, it was just going to be Gaea rising with her giants to try and destroy the world again, and if the prophecy said anything helpful, we only needed about seven demigods to do the job. What did the boy see that would…

"Milady, if Percy is right, then please take Percy with you to Olympus, I'll watch over the camp and help attend to the injured campers along with some of the girls from Apollo." said Thalia, snapping me out of my train of thought. She was right, now was not the time to ponder on what he just said, if we only had months, the council must be alerted now.

"Very well, stay here, keep an eye on things while I'm gone." I stated. Rising up and walking swiftly out of my tent to look for Percy. Immediately, I saw him talking to the rest of the Deathseekers.

"You guys stay here, train some more for what's coming. Ryan, all you need to do is practice in while in tiger form. Xekes, improve the speed of that flash, then work on switching from your eagle and back. James, I believe that boulder over there is a few miles where it should be. Blayze and Nemean, become more accustomed to your human forms, oh, and practice weaving in and out of the trees, top speed and no sound. You, continue working on your dagger forms and I also expect at least something to report by nightfall." ordered Percy, looking at each one of them, nodding curtly to the masked boy last, before turning around, heading back to the camp. "So how long are you going to follow me before we go to Olympus? I thought you understood the severity out of all people." he said as he stopped right outside the camp.

"I went looking for you and didn't want to interrupt when you were all serious giving orders to your hunters." I said. The fact that the boy made a hunt for only boys still was like a raw thorn in my side, but that had to be dealt with later.

"Well, I finished giving orders, so we should head to Olympus now." Percy said. In seconds, he was encased in golden light as he zoomed upwards, flying straight towards Olympus in a matter of seconds while I just dropped my outstretched arm and teleported. Once I was in the council room, I saw Percy whoosh right past me in his golden hamster ball of light, before it disappeared just as I socked him in the back of the head. "What was that for? I'm still a demigod you know." as he rubbed the back of his head, although he was complaining, to take a punch from a god/goddess made it clear that he still had his Achilles' heel in effect.

"Why even come to me when you can teleport or fly by yourself, don't you also have shadow travel?" I asked.

"Let's see, shadow travel is only on land, Olympus is above land. Oh and if I did fly up to Olympus without you, who do you think would've died at the hands of Blood?" asked Percy sarcastically. So that's what the madman name is. There was definitely more that Percy was hiding, and the council needed to be here now for it. Drawing a silver arrow, I fired it right into the center of the room, unleashing a ring that would sound throughout the world that only the Olympian Gods could specifically here.

Instantly, Zeus appeared with a mug of coffee in his hands, spilling it onto Poseidon who appeared next, not even bothering to remove it as they both stared at the their nephew/son. The same face appeared on everyone else that appeared, and in less than 30 seconds from when the arrow touched the floor, the council had begun.

"Percy, where have you been?" asked Poseidon, happy to see that his son was still alive after waiting for two years without an answer.

"I've been up and about father. I'll tell you all everything, including why the council here will begin to decide for the very survival of Olympus." said Percy, killing all sound to where they could hear the Ophiotaurus mooing in the other room. Percy then began to recount his tale, how he set off to form the Deathseekers, learned to lead a pack from Lupa herself, and assembled the Deathseekers training them, when only a week ago, they found something.

"What we found was two harpies trading messages. Sending the Deathseekers away to make sure that no one would sneak up on me, I snuck closer to listen, as they already without a doubt enemies to Olympus." explained Percy. "Father, they have demigods, survivors, that have been blessed by Gaea to fight for her."

"That's doesn't seem like much of an issue, we already have the idea of who to send for the Prophecy of Seven, we even switched Nico and Jason, leader of the Romans, so that they would have to learn to work together to stop the oncoming threat." assured Poseidon, happy that his son was overly concerned and finally showed up.

"Dad, Lord Zeus, Queen Hera, Lord Hades, this is much more serious than just that. First off, the there appears to be 13 demigods that have received her blessing, the rest work for those 13. The other issue is the more serious matter. Just as how the giants can be slain when a god and demigod work together, Gaea made it so that should the giant and one of those 13 fight, even an Olympian would die, Gaea then destroying your essence, destroying you forever." Percy said, as the blood drained from each Olympians' face, including mine. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. Giants were already hard enough to kill needing a demigod and one of us to kill it, but now they were able to destroy us completely? As I looked at Zeus, I saw fear begin to cloud his judgement.

"Olympus must be closed." he whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Percy asked, the boy thinking he misheard Zeus.

"Olympus must be closed! Without us, the world would be thrown into chaos with my mother and those you for telling us this! We'll do our best to help from above! Until the matter of the 13 demigods are resolved with, there is no more to discuss!" boomed Zeus, waving his hand. Percy was about to retort when he heard a constant thumping, only to realize that it was Olympus's gates closing, each and everyone one of them, until the council room itself shut and Percy was forcefully teleported back to the forest not from the camp.

"Father! What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, never seeing Zeus actually afraid while the other Olympians were coming around, realizing what Zeus was doing, abandoning the demigods unless there was a giant to be kill or when all of the 13 demigods have perished.

"Brother, we simply can't leave them be! If the Gaea really had blessed 13 demigods, then only Percy would be able to kill them." Poseidon voiced, Hades agreeing with him, especially with the fact that Nico was still down there, with no memory whatsoever.

"Well he's definitely not going to be there alone, he has the Deathseekers, and from what I heard, they are quite the force." assured Zeus, attempting his best to end his brother's united reasoning against him.

"Together, they are only 7, to go against the giants and traitors with only 14 would be suicide." Athena reasoned.

"That is enough! What I say goes! None of you will defy my judgement! Once those demigods are rid of, then we will help them out, right now, we are in as much danger as the demigods!" yelled Zeus.

"Wrong, without us, they're in more danger than us now, left to fight the giants and Gaea herself alone! I will not abandon my hunters as you have abandoned the demigods father." I shot back, seeing his surprised face as he was about to stop me when I teleported to the outskirts of the forest where Percy should be, only to find no one there. As I was about to go looking for him, a golden light shot down besides me, and there was Percy, lying on his back with his clothes in tatters.

"Zeus blocked Olympus and I can't even fly in there." cursed Percy. "So why are you here?"

"I wouldn't even dream of abandoning my hunters, even if Father is being foolish right now." I replied, hearing thunder rumble. "So you told them the news, what now?"

"We go to Camp Half-Blood before the Roman Camp, and yes, I know about it, one of the many things I discovered while with Lupa." answered Percy as I was about to ask him how he knew about the other camp.

"Very well then, we'll move to Camp Half-Blood, hopefully we could earn another point undefeated." I said, expecting nothing less than my hunters.

"We do have at least nine months, stressing out right now wouldn't be that great. We should head back to the camp." Percy said as I nodded in agreement, there were just times where the boy would have common sense and others where he was the most foolish child to live.

Focusing back on to the task at hand, I teleported back to tell the news of what happened when Percy arrived right behind me to witness the camp tents astrewn everywhere and several Hunters tied up, an unconscious Deathseeker, the boy Xekes, and Phoebe, Ivy, Merida, and three other older Hunters facing off against Ryan, James, Blayze, Nemean, and the masked boy while Thalia did everything she could to stop both sides, only to be drowned out by the sounds of each side charging until everything froze.

 **Hoped you like that, the Hunters, who hate boys, were bound to get in a fight with the Deathseekers, who hate girls, after all. I'll be moving on the next chapter, and after this one, I think I'll settle the pace of doing my best to upload new chapters every Wednesday and Friday! Please review, or I can't tell if you guys like this story or not and what needs to be improved! Good reading to you all mortals!**


	6. To Camp-Half Blood

**Good reading!**

Previously…

"We do have at least nine months, stressing out right now wouldn't be that great. We should head back to the camp." Percy said as I nodded in agreement, there were just times where the boy would have common sense and others where he was the most foolish child to live.

Focusing back on to the task at hand, I teleported back to tell the news of what happened when Percy arrived right behind me to witness the camp tents astrewn everywhere and several Hunters tied up, an unconscious Deathseeker, the boy Xekes, and Phoebe, Ivy, Merida, and three other older Hunters facing off against Ryan, James, Blayze, Nemean, and the masked boy while Thalia did everything she could to stop both sides, only to be drowned out by the sounds of each side charging until everything froze.

Now…

 **Percy**

It didn't make sense, I specifically told the Deathseekers to go train, they understood how dire the situation was, yet here they were fighting the hunters. They couldn't have fought at a better time though, practicing such a large scale time freeze would be the best amount of training I could get right now. So for half an hour, I trained while everyone else was frozen, adding more pressure as it increased to not only stopping time but exercising while doing it, which felt almost as bad as the river Styx. I then got up, removed all of their weapons, turned themselves upon their team, Deathseekers included. Then I stepped back in my original place and unfroze time, watching it all unfold.

Phoebe smashed right into the three other hunters, where as Thalia was the only one who avoided it in time just as Ivy and Merida were swamped by the falling Hunters. James fell onto Nemean, where he simply picked him up and placed him on the ground. Ryan was the only one to stop his attack immediately, only to raise his arm up just in the nick of time to take a blow from Blayze, causing an immediate force of wind that spread out through the forest that swept the masked boy off his feet. The Hunters were confused as they all stood up to bow to Lady Artemis as the Deathseekers knew immediately what happened, used to the fact that I would freeze them for my time training.

"It seems I may need to practice more to help improve your reaction speed, the only one that passed was Ryan. Now, tell me exactly what happened." I said, looking at each and every one of the Deathseekers.

"They knocked out Xekes." complained James.

"Your companion dared to tie up our hunters, we should kill you right here and now." growled Phoebe.

"Your welcome to try _huntress_." replied Nemean, his skin slightly rippling. Immediately, I froze both of them, we needed to move by dawn and rest as much as we could now. As much as I like to end the argument with a good dunking of water on both of them, there wasn't a source of water anywhere near here for miles.

"What happened?" I said, looking at "him". The Hunters were still staring at Phoebe stuck in time as Artemis just silently took note that I also froze Nemean, turning her attention to "him" for what happened.

"Like you told us, we were training. It was going pretty well until Blayze accidentally crashed into one tree. He was about to resume once more when he was interrupted by a silver arrow with two huntresses staring straight at him. Immediately, Xekes seeing them as enemies, flash and tied them up, saying he would take them back to their own camp. We waited, until several minutes later, the rest of the Hunters that weren't injured came after us, yelling at us for abusing their sisters. We knew that something happened to Xekes, we rushed to the camp with the hunters on our tails. Seeing Xekes on the floor pissed off James once we arrived, and he began to start chucking tents at the hunters. Blayze joined in next with Nemean following. I also got caught up in the fight while Ryan was only self defending himself for certain reasons." explained "him", retelling the entire story for everyone to hear.

"And why did the Hunters come in the first place, my Deathseekers do not take it lightly for someone to interrupt their training." I said staring questioningly as Artemis looked at her hunters for a reason too.

"We were tending to the wounded when we heard several crashes in the forest. We then sent Jackelyn and Elizabeth to go check it out, only for the boy of Zeus to come to our camp with them tied up." said Ivy defensively. It seemed logical, the Deathseekers would've reacted exactly the same, especially me, if a fellow Deathseeker was tied up.

"Alrighty then, I'm going to unfreeze both Nemean and Phoebe now, so would you please restrain her?" I said, walking over to stand in front of Nemean for him to know that time froze and that he had to stop transforming. As time resumed for both of them, the hunters were far away, explaining to Phoebe what happened while Nemean stopped for a moment and immediately reined in his emotions, trusting that I solved the issue already, as expected since the Deathseekers were brothers, beast or demigod had nothing to do with it, for they were now both.

"We're going to set up the camp some distance away, I think we should keep a bit of distance after what happened today." I explained, the resting nodding in unison, before setting off to find a suitable place to camp.

 **Artemis**

I wasn't surprised that the Hunters would soon get into a fight with Percy's Deathseekers, but the matter had been solved and none of my Hunters have been hurt, hence no increase in the jackelope population. Although the sun was setting, I could still tell it was more bland without its rider, the most annoying brother in the world, to ride it, leaving it in autopilot. I couldn't take care the night as I watched it arch through the sky in auto pilot being that Zeus was now in control of them no doubt.

Once all the hunters were in their tents, with a silver wolf guarding the camp as the sentry, I went to my tent, the only one that wasn't disturbed throughout today's ruckus. After all that happened today, even a goddess needs a good night sleep. After a night of rest, the moment it was around five, I heard cheers and groans rise from throughout the forest. Unlike the Hunters, the Deathseekers were eager to see the camp they've never seen before, hearing things from Percy such as lava climbing and whatever boring stuff the boys liked to do. Snapping my fingers as I walked out of my tent with my hand outstretched, the miniature pack of gum flew into my hand as I then tucked it into my pocket as I saw all the girls do the same, until an arrow came flying right at me. Tensing up for a second, I realized that it trailed in the sky a lazy golden arc as the arrow _slowly_ flew at me. Leave it to Percy to think of sending a message like that, I thought as I grabbed the arrow, reading it. "Hurry up, we don't have all day Lady Artemis." said the note. He dared to send an arrow telling us to hurry up while addressing me properly? Only he would do something like that at the last minute as I rolled my eyes. Without hesitation, I sent an arrow flying towards where the arrow came from, without having time slow it down because I couldn't and wouldn't want to anyways.

As we arrived at the place that Percy said he and his group would wait at, I found another arrow that said how they had gone off first being that Xekes and James were itching to go there and that they would meet us there. "Swear to the gods, once I find him, I'm going to put an arrow in him." I swore as I snapped the arrow with my hands. Having the girls gather around, we then flashed to the top of Camp-Half Blood, where Xekes and James were racing on the lava rock climber with Blayze, who took an interest to drink the lava, shocking all the campers there. I caught a glimpse of Nemean running across the rooftops as some of the Aphrodite kids were chasing after him, asking for his autograph thinking he looked like some actor on a tv show. Ryan was nowhere to be seen, as for Percy, the moment I spotted him, I wasted no time in drawing out my bow and sending an arrow straight at him, waiting for the faint thud as it hit him, except none came. Percy just smiled there as he was twiddling with the arrow as if it was nothing, then mimicking the motion that I did to catch his arrow.

It was only a few days and Percy was already back to his idiotic self. Chiron on the other hand, immediately bowed, as he already asked Percy what he was doing here, he asked if the reason I was here was the same one, his face turning ashen when I simply nodded.

"Despite the news, we are able to play one capture-the-flag game before we have to and assist the Prophecy of Seven to muster at least some chance of getting Zeus to open those gates again. It would also give your campers something to look forward to instead of something to do with Giants and Gaea obliterating the world as we know it." I said calmly, but there was also that part of me like Chiron that was slightly freaking out about the whole prospect of this.

"Percy also told me that with a bunch of other stuff he explained as he slowed time around us to explain everything of what was going on. He also explained about the new group of hunters that he made, The Deathseekers, and how he wanted to aide the campers in destroying you swiftly and completely." said Chiron, paling a bit as he said the last words as my face turned red, facing Percy who decided to rise from his chair, give me a lazy salute followed with a wink, before freezing time, something I figured out later, as he vanished to who knows where as he resumed time once more for the countdown until the game began.

 **Aw fluttering furies! Reasons why it's short: One, I already posted on Thursday and it's now and officially Wednesday and Friday now. Two, I'd like to see how long I can make the game and how they help the quests as one big ol chapter. Until Wednesday, good reading and please REVIEW, I want you to tell me if its good or needs improvement!**


	7. The Game

**Finally, the game shall soon begin, which means I'm going to do something different with this chapter. Instead of just the two leaders of the hunt's perspectives, we will be viewing this chapter in THIRD PERSON since so many stuff is happening at once, so you'll see in** _italics_ **where I switch the location too, don't forget to follow the GreekyAnime or on here so I have the power gods do when they have followers and not fade away(I'd still write anyways). Let the chapter begin!**

Previously…

"Despite the news, we are able to play one capture-the-flag game before we have to and assist the Prophecy of Seven to muster at least some chance of getting Zeus to open those gates again. It would also give your campers something to look forward to instead of something to do with Giants and Gaea obliterating the world as we know it." I said calmly, but there was also that part of me like Chiron that was slightly freaking out about the whole prospect of this.

"Percy also told me that with a bunch of other stuff he explained as he slowed time around us to explain everything of what was going on. He also explained about the new group of hunters that he made, The Deathseekers, and how he wanted to aide the campers in destroying you swiftly and completely." said Chiron, paling a bit as he said the last words as my face turned red, facing Percy who decided to rise from his chair, give me a lazy salute followed with a wink, before freezing time, something I figured out later, as he vanished to who knows where as he resumed time once more for the countdown until the game began.

Now…

Artemis was seething when she and her hunters reached their cabin. Even the hunters were pissed that Percy would dare do something like that against the goddess. Now, they were looking forward to going against the Deathseekers and campers so they could look forward to smashing that cocky boy's face.

"Well, since you're all excited, I want volunteers for scouting to see if there's anyone new on the camper's side that we should be aware of. Not you Thalia, I want you to keep an eye on Jackson once you find him. Before you go though, there's something I need to tell you about one of the campers here. Ivy, Merida, Jackelyn, Phoebe, Christina, you guys are to keep an eye and give me reports about what Ryan, Xekes, James, Blayze, the masked boy are capable of. I already have an idea on what some of them can do, especially Nemean. The rest of you can go get some training in, and don't start any fights with anyone or you're not in the game." she ordered, glancing at Phoebe who slightly paled at the prospect of not playing the game to beat up the Stolls once more.

As the rest departed, Thalia stood around, expecting Artemis to explain what was so important about one camper. "Thalia, as a hunter, as you already know from being in this camp, some of the older hunters such as Phoebe told you about a Roman demigod camp." said Artemis, seeing Thalia nod, unsure of where this was going. "When Zeus had you and came back, I believe you had a younger baby brother that you treasured until you believed that you lost him. The truth is that he was given to Hera, not only to appease her but because he was born as a Roman demigod, not a Greek. Both of you had to be separated, go to different camps, for it was an understatement to say that Greeks didn't get along with the Romans.

"Milady, what does this have to do with anything right now? Are you saying he's alive right now in the Roman camp." asked Thalia, lightning sparking all over her as she leaned forward to hear what had become of her brother.

"No, here's not there, he's the camper I wanted to talk to you about that's here. Wait! Before you go, you may go talk to him after all this time, but you must not tell him about the Roman camp, for he has no recollection of anything about it for reasons even I can't explain." explained Artemis, as Thalia swore on the River Styx not to tell him, bolting out of the cabin as thunder rumbled in the distance to see her brother.

 _Meanwhile, at the Ares cabin…_

"What do you want Clarisse? One of you brother's said that you wanted to see me." asked Percy.

"It's what we don't want, I already talked to Chiron and as long as you agreed, then it's allowed." said Clarisse.

"Alright, so what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Percy.

"The campers wanted a three way battle, Campers, Hunters, and Deathseekers instead of having the Deathseekers join us. Besides, the fact we've had a new training regimen for the campers so we could assist the Seven, we have some new demigods with potential." explained Clarisse.

"Interesting, of course I'll agree, though we're not holding back, just a warning. Since the campers and hunters already have sides of the forest, tell Chiron we'll be down the river and where it splits, that should be far enough." warned Percy.

"Cool, you guys are going down by the way, even the hunters have more players than you." said Clarisse, walking towards the Big House to tell Chiron the news. After she was out of sight, Percy turned around grinning.

"Okay, you guys were fine for the first five seconds until someone farted. Who did it?" cracked up Percy, as the Deathseekers came out of the shadow of the Athena cabin. James guiltily raised his hand, mumbling something while Xekes elbowed him in the ribs laughing. "Anyways, you heard what she said, so this is the night where none of you are to hold back anything, show them what we can do. Besides, I took a quick look through all the camper's memories over the past year, no spies here. One was surprisingly empty of memory though, the new kid of _Zeus_ , Jason Grace." explained Percy, looking at "him". The boy's only response was to nod, giving nothing else away.

"So what's the plan?" Blayze said, already excited that he finally got test out going all out.

"The plan isn't for you to light any trees on fire, the dryads would hate you. You and Nemean go for the campers. Xekes, get to know your half-siblings, I have that strange intuition that they're going to meet at the creek to see who's better, isn't that right Thalia? You can tell the rest to come out too? Which one of you farted?" asked Percy, turning to the shadow of the Demeter cabin, as Thalia and the others walked out of it, who looked ready to strangle him.

"Ha ha, very funny Kelp Head, keep it up and not will Artemis come after you, but maybe I and the rest of the hunters will join in on beating you up." said Thalia as she turned to leave. "She already knows you're going to defend Perce, so get ready. Xekes, that's you right? See you at the creek." Thalia then left with the other hunters, somewhat satisfied as they pieced the rest of the information enough to have an idea of what was going to happen.

"See you at the games Pinecone Face. Now, back to where we were, they know that since Xekes is heading towards the little Zeus reunion, Nemean and Blayze to the campers, and since I'm defending, they know it's you guys coming, they just don't know how now." Percy said as he looked at Ryan, James, and "him". "Nemean, Blayze, you can do whatever, even go flashy if you want, Xekes, if I'm right, Jason can fly and call on lightning while Thalia can imbue her weapons with lightning. Show them what you can do besides shooting lightning," Percy said, winking. " You three, Operation Nin should do since brute force may be a bit too much." glancing at James while he said that, earning a nod of understanding.

"Well then, since training right now won't really help what you already improved over the last year, anyone up for a nap? I'll grab the hammocks." offered Percy, everyone except Ryan said yes, who said something about this new thing called anime that he discovered after leaving the hotel. As Ryan walked to his own cabin for Nike that was newly made to go watch "Fullmetal Alchemist" or something like that, Percy went and grabbed a few hammocks from the attic of the Big House, giving one to each so they could hang it themselves, napping until the games began.

 _Time 'till game begins...0:00!_

Dinner was silent, the only sound that would be heard if possible were clashes from the glares shooting daggers from the hunters to campers, some aimed at the Deathseekers, but Percy and the rest of them were way too relaxed, making some of the campers uneasy to what they had in store. Once Chiron got everyone's attention after the dinner, he then began to explain the rules about the special capture-the-flag.

"Everyone, as you all know, the all the rules that were applied before are the same now. The new rules are that time control abilities and turning into your godly form should you have one are banned," explained Chiron, looking at Percy and Artemis who nodded in agreement. "The way to win the game is also changed to where you must have all three flags to win. Being that there are three teams instead of two, the Deathseekers will be located down the river where it splits into two, being far away enough to make the game more fair. Now all of you, get going." declared Chiron, seeing that everyone was itching to play the new game.

As the they all set off, the campers making last minute plans as they assigned roles on where to go, the hunters rushing to get the game started, and the Deathseekers strolling to their spot down the river. After five minutes, with the campers and hunters already waiting while Percy and his group just reached their location, Chiron announced as he took his place on Zeus Fist, "Let the game begin!" At that moment, the hunters sprinted like gazelles throughout the forest, the campers running in groups, whereas Percy just sat down next to the flag, the other six already gone.

 _Back up the creek…_

Xekes was waiting there, Thalia making it there second, with Jason arriving last, out of breath while Thalia and Xekes assessed each other, both looking away at the same time. Once he caught his breath, Jason stared at Xekes, then looked at Thalia questioningly.

"He's also a son of Zeus, can shoot lightning like us too. Although I heard you're going to beat us somehow when we heard Percy talking, how's that?" explained Thalia to Jason as she then asked Xekes, who just smiled.

"So who wants to make the first move?" Xekes asked.

"He seems so carefree." noted Jason, looking at Thalia.

"Well, he's a male hunter, but besides that, Percy was holding back on what else they were capable of." Thalia said as she put bow and quiver down, picking up her spear and drawing a canister transforming into a shield, both having lightning flicker around it. Jason drew out a golden coin, flipped it, coming out with a golden spear, the smell of ozone increasing. Xekes casually picked up his spear that he stabbed into the ground when he was waiting, eyeing the two. They all stood there, spears ready.

"To the most powerful child of Zeus." they said in unison, kind of surprised at the coincidence that they all said it as the same time. Jason then called down a bolt of lightning as Thalia threw her spear, both going for Xekes. When they reached him, Xekes grabbed the spear as the lightning hit him. Throwing the spear back to a surprised Thalia as Jason stared at him shocked, he looked at them with his electric blue eyes. They weren't just blue, there was literally electric crackling his eyes.

"What, you guys never been hit by lightning before? It hurts but it doesn't kill us you know, like how Percy isn't affected by the water pressure. Well, my turn now." said Xekes giddily as he passed through both of them, knocking them both back before they could comprehend it. Thalia was faster to get up on her feet though as she stared at Xekes. First, it was his eyes, but now, his entire body was lightning as he stood there waiting. Jason called upon another bolt of lightning to hit him, but Xekes dodged it at inhuman reactions.

"Holy Hera, he's able to turn into lightning." warned Thalia understanding how the hunters were tied up so fast, as Jason nodded in shock. As Jason and Thalia charged at Xekes once more, stabbing at him in unison with their spears, All Xekes did was bend and dodge wherever they stabbed. He then flashed away to only appear above them as he shot his own round of lightning at them. Thalia shielded herself, absorbing it while Jason narrowly dodged it as he concentrated incredibly hard to summon a lightning bolt once more. Immediately, a lightning bolt appeared again as Xekes dodged it again, only for the lightning bolt to curve and go right back him.

"Seems like you got a few tricks of you own." complimented Xekes as he dodged the lightning once more and dived to the ground, the lightning following. It took all of Jason's concentration to follow where Xekes was, acting more by gut than brain as he felt the air thicken to where Xekes was going. Several times, he cut Xekes off, only for him to dodge. Thalia, seeing Xekes as a bigger threat, went for her arrows, shooting at Xekes, but the fact that they went through the lightning and didn't light on fire meant she was only shooting through his ghost of where he was a few seconds ago.

Unable to control the raging lightning anymore, Jason fell to the ground panting, Thalia still aiming at Xekes but without success. As soon as Jason fell to the ground and the lightning fizzled out, Xekes flashed down, his spear more like a bolt of lightning, right at a startled Thalia.

"Looks like I won. You guys did good though, but you should expand your horizon on what you do more." said Xekes, turning back to normal, his long hair now standing up in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"How were you able to do that though." asked Thalia.

"I still have to work on it since I'm not nearly as fast ye-" explained Xekes before he was cut off by Jason.

"Not as fast? Are you kidding me, you're faster than lightning, the way you flew all over the place like that!" exclaimed Jason.

"I was faster than _your_ lightning bolt, have a natural lightning bolt that comes from Zeus, even when he's putting any effort, just because his presence is over the city, I'm the one in slow motion. What?" whined Xekes, as Jason and Thalia stared at him as if he was the weirdest dude on the planet for saying that.

"You still have answered my question." said Thalia expectantly.

"It's not going to be fun though, it's like getting run over by a car at first even for us." warned Xekes.

"Just tell us where you got that power." demanded the two siblings, eager to know how he got it.

"Fine, it's not a natural ability though, you have to earn it. Ever heard of Lightning Alley, from Tampa, Florida to Orlando, Florida? The first step is learning how to generate your own lightning all over to your body though. He was reminded by you when I heard how you two faced off at the creek. Before I joined the Deathseekers, I was hit by lightning, only for my family to wonder how I survived a lightning bolt that took out a whole block. So when I learned to generate lightning to cover myself, I began to flicker, which caught Percy's attention. He used Athena's blessing to figure out what was going on, the taking us to the famous "Lightning Alley" in Florida. WIth much convincing, he said how theoretically I could become one with lightning after I get the feel of what it's like to be like lightning. So I spent my time tied to a lightning rod, Percy coming up to heal me with water and to give me food. After about a week, while generating lightning while getting hit once more by lightning, I passed through the lightning rod feeling prickly at this new sensation of where the lightning didn't hurt. Overjoyed that the fact that I could turn into lightning, I wasn't focusing on generating lightning, so I turned back to normal, plummeting to the ground until I managed to turn back to lightning again." retold Xekes, remembering the Deathseekers' faces while they watched him plummet.

"Does that make you as strong as Percy now?" asked Jason, hearing about the old camper and how powerful he was. Xekes stared right at him, wondering if the question was genuine. He looked at Thalia who also had an eyebrow raised, wanting to know the answer to how powerful Percy may have gotten if Xekes was able to become lightning.

"Minus his time control powers...not a chance." said Xekes, dropping both of his half-siblings jaws comprehending what he just said. "Right now in my current state, I'm second to last with James, who's almost as strong as me in a different way. I'm not even as fast and powerful as Ryan, Nemean is barely able to fight on par with Ryan, and don't get me started on Blayze, he's still a kid, even when he's in human form, that raw power…" making both of them pale, Thalia having told Jason that she knew Blayze was going towards the campers as she knew Ryan was heading towards the hunters. They already knew they could do nothing, as Xekes would most likely stop them, which he could do in a flash, even then Thalia couldn't shake off the feeling that he was holding back, although he wouldn't admit it. All they could do was wait there until the game ended, and debate who would win.

 _Switching to where Blayze and Nemean are…_

When Will and his group were heading towards Percy, knowing that the little boy Blayze and the famous Nemean Lion could possibly stop them, with twenty campers, there was no way those two could handle all of them. Malcolm had strategized for the more experience campers to go for the hunters' flag while Clarisse, he, and some of the other campers that just came before fighting Kronos, had to take care of the ones that only had about 2 years of practice.

His thoughts were interrupted as Clarisse elbowed him and warned the others to get ready, staring straight ahead at a blazing light that was flying towards them, fast. The ball of fire was coming straight for them as they prepared to jump out of the way, only for the it to crash just in front of them, sending waves of dirt flying at them, a wave of burning air accompanying it, sending the majority of the campers beside Will and Clarisse flying, hitting the trees, falling to the ground groaning in pain, unable to get up. Nemean arrived afterwards, pouncing from tree to tree, somersaulting to touch lightly onto the ground. Clarisse was immediately up on her feet to face Blayze, both donning an excited face, until Blayze's hands lit on fire and incinerated Clarisse's spear without touching it before putting out the fire, socking her right in the gut, sending her flying with a surprised O on her mouth until she hit a tree a second later. Blayze, slightly disappointed, was about to go for Will, but Nemean waved him off, Blayze just sighed as he stood to watch the match between Nemean and Will. Thinking of how dangerous Blayze was, Will could only expect that Nemean was just as dangerous if not more. Taking a deep breath, Will loaded three arrows and shot them at Nemean, twiddling with the top and bottom before he shot so they curved in its trajectory until all three were going straight for the Deathseeker's heart. Nemean waited, then did did a cartwheel backwards, barely letting the arrows pass by hitting some unfortunate dryad. When he landed on his feet, he then charged, jumping up as Will a sword at him then ducking low widening his legs to flip Will onto his back. Before, Will could stand up, Nemean stabbed two daggers into his sleeves, Will's face draining as he saw how close the daggers were to his.

"Stay there, you don't want to see Blayze when he gets excited, this is nothing to what he's going to do to get the flag." purred Nemean soothingly, but it did nothing to soothe Will as he pulled harder to get up to no avail. By the time he got up with his orange shirt torn, the fiery meteor and speedy blur were already at least a mile away.

 _Near the camper's flag..._

The hunters were reluctant to talk to the campers, but wanting to see Percy lose was a united cause. As Malcolm focused on helping set up the defenses with the Demeter cabin as they saw Blayze and Nemean coming towards them. He had set up defenses specifically to tangle the Nemean Lion, to stop it from using his swords or should he grow larger, his claws. He also devised a trap for Blayze so that he couldn't turn into a dragon, crushing his body should he do so.

"Quick, hiding places everyone!" commanded Malcolm as they waited. He was glad with the fact that they had fireproof wires from the Hephaestus kids otherwise Blayze would just incinerate right through them, leaving a path for Nemean to follow, which is exactly as Blayze did as he and Nemean sped right past, taking the flag, and leaving just as fast.

"I thought I told you guys to put up the fireproof wires?" yelled Malcolm furiously recovering from his shock.

"We did! Just as you asked to! It's not our fault that they had a person that could burn even hotter than fireproof wires. At least we didn't confront him, we would've died." said one of the Demeter kids, one passing out from relief that they didn't confront him as he was right next to a fireproof wire only to see it burned beyond ashes as it disappeared in the wind.

 _Back to Blayze and Nemean…_

"Blayze, I thought I told you to go around the fireproof trap, we could've really been stuck in that thing." scolded Nemean.

"Relax, we didn't right?" assured Blayze, having no idea the amount of fear he instilled in the campers. "Plus, it wouldn't have been interesting trying to fight them, the fire boy wasn't there." he said disdainfully.

"Fire boy?" inquired Nemean, curious to who Blayze was referring to.

"You know, the kid that's next to the blonde kid that Percy was talking bout. He has a fire within him, if only I found out how hot it is, could've been worth eating as long as I don't eat the core of it." explained Blayze nonchalantly, suffering from the boredom of not fighting anyone, especially after defeating Clarisse with only one punch.

"We'll talk to Percy about this later, right now, let's get the flag to him, see if we can get there before Ryan and the others." said Nemean, focusing on the task at hand once more. With that, the blazing fireball and stalking shadow accelerated back to where the river split in two.

 _While Blayze and Nemean were getting the flag, here's Ryan, James, and "him"..._

The moment they sense the hunters that were after their flag, they immediately avoided them, only for Artemis to catch on to their presence, having she and her hunters after them. Five minutes, the chase continued, only for "him" to point out that as long as they don't head near the hunters area and just go farther away from Percy and their flag, the hunters would become more unwilling to continue to give chase.

Artemis knew that the only real threat was Percy, but taking down the rest of the boys would just be an added benefit, stopping them from reaching the girls defending the flag. The boys were good though, barely leaving any tracks that only she could notice. Not only that, but at the pace they were going, they were bound to tire out soon, yet they didn't. The only one who would be able to catch up to them was Phoebe, Thalia, and herself. Thalia was going to go against Xekes and Jason, as Phoebe was defending the flag, no doubt whacking the Stoll brothers on the head as she saw them coming before they departed to go for the Deathseekers' flag. She had to take the chance of getting the flag before they could steal their flag. The thought grew more confident as she thought of how it was only Percy defending the flag and how it would only be three boys against fifteen of her hunters, there was no way that they could get through.

"Girls, stop the pursuit, we're going after the flag, not them." she ordered. Immediately, the rest of the hunters looked at the stars to find out which direction that they were heading to before they started to hunt down the boys. After a matter of seconds, they set off.

"They're gone." Ryan said to "him" and a giant black bear. Glad that James realized that turning into a bear was faster than his human form helped them stay in front of the hunters, barely. James was just proud of the fact that he was able to cover his tracks so that they weren't too noticeable. They then headed off to retrieve the hunters' flag using Operation Nin. Resuming back on track, they continued until they were a few miles off of where the flag, where "he" stopped and turned into a snake, almost camouflaging with the night just as James was in his bear form. Ryan took off his celestial armor which sounded a loud boom in the forest, harpies taking off to the sky in fear of the sound. Under his specially weighted armor was a regular black garb that made it seem as if his head was floating in the darkness until he pulled a black mask over it that concealed everything except his eyes.

"Operation Nin, commence." whispered Ryan as he took off, disappearing in the trees. James and "him" took off in pursuit as silently as possible, until they heard him hoot 3 times, all hell then broke loose.

Phoebe and the other hunters were bored, they had already taken care of the campers, as the Stoll brothers were stuck to a tree upside down as arrows had surrounded their bodies, pinning them to it. Talking silently as they saw lightning flash down upon the creek, two even changing directions, one chasing the other, until both winked out of their sights. Betting on who it was that caused a boom that sounded throughout the entire forest, and who it was that wasn't too far away from here when they heard a twig snap, causing all of them to draw their bows in that direction.

Just as they drew it, the black bear which they vaguely remembered was James came charging upon them, the new hunters almost dropping their bows, but Phoebe and the more experienced ones fired right at its eyes. Before it could hit its mark, a snake leaped from the side grabbing the two arrow going for James's eyes, the rest hitting his hide. James seemed unaffected though as he kept charging straight for the flag, one of the new hunters that was beside it grabbed it in time just to avoid him from running her over.

Chaos reigned as they fought with the indestructible bear and to dodge the snake that they could hardly see as it flitted in and out of their vision. It was hard to tell where they were as they were both black and the only thing you could see were hints of silver and gold that came from Percy's blessing. Time seemed to stretch as they fought them, focusing on mainly avoiding the two animals as long as they had the flag. Phoebe looked around to see where the silver flag was, but the hunter who had it was apparently sleeping peacefully at the base of the tree, the flag nowhere to be seen.

"It's a diversion, they took the flag!"screamed Phoebe, paying more attention to alerting her comrades than to the charging bear, only to have enough time to barely jump as it then jumped up too, flipping Phoebe as she then landed on her back, winded. The hunters all moved to side, avoiding the bear as the snake came out of nowhere once again, hopped on the bear's back as they made their escape.

Ryan was waiting for them, he had left ten minutes ago during the battle, this time howling once, which was replied with a charging bear with a snake on top of him, where "he" then transformed back. "That worked rather well. Let's go before Percy loses the flag." said Ryan. With that, the three charged off through the forest again before the hunters could catch them.

 _Here we go, Percy against Artemis…_

"Ryan made you guys take a little detour?" asked Percy, sitting upon a chair of ice. Artemis and her group of hunters walked out of the bushes, bows drawn, others holding their hunting knives.

"Doesn't matter, but since when were you able to turn water to ice?" asked Artemis, noticing the chair of ice.

"Oh, you know, born as a son of Poseidon then blessed by Poseidon, mix it with the blessing of Hestia to take all the remaining heat out of it, and there you have really cold water turning into ice." explained Percy.

"Interesting, well, we'll just take the flag, so just make yourself comfortable in your little chair." Artemis said as she fired, the rest of the hunters following suit, others charging. Immediately, a wall of water rose up, slowing the arrows down by dragging them down with it. As Percy rose from the chair, his hair tousled as his eyes glowed bright sea green, the water from the river all heading towards him, encasing him and the flag while sliver of water were rotating fast enough that slight cuts were appearing on the hunters. Artemis seeing this then signaled her hunters to fall back, not wishing for them to become too injured by the rotating water cutters. Seven minutes after the hunters fell back watching their leader, the rotating stop as all the water returned to the stream as the ice melted and followed the water, leaving a very sweaty Percy panting. After several seconds, Percy caught his breath as he charged the goddess who was the only one left near the flag, the hunters all watching as they knew that she would be pissed should they interfere.

As Percy stabbed with Riptide, Artemis ducked as she drew her bow, shot at point blank, only for Percy to bring Riptide down upon the arrow with inhuman reactions. Determined to end the boy quickly, Artemis pulled out her hunting knives, attacking in a flurry of strikes, Percy barely able to keep up with the overwhelming speed of the goddess. Throught the battle, the hunters watched in awe as the male somehow was able to stand his ground against their leader who was one of the best fighters among the Olympians. Artemis then feinted a high blow only to actually stab from the side. Percy, too tired to notice and stop it, was disarmed, Riptide clattering to the floor as it turned into a pen once more, both silver knives against his throat.

"Truly one of the best fighters among the Olympians, they should replace Ares with you." joked Percy, raising both of his hands up smiling. Before Artemis could come up with a reply, a horn sounded through the forest signaling the end of the game, causing her to wonder, for the other flags weren't here. Not a moment later did a fiery explosion take place that Artemis withdrew from Percy to protect her hunters when a blinding lightning bolt flashed into view as the sound behind her of someone running through the trees at an incredible pace land onto the forest floor. When the smoke cleared and they were no longer blinded by the light, a total of seven boys stood there with three flags, all smiling, except for Blayze, whose entire body was on fire still, thinking furiously of how he didn't get to fight anyone really, while everyone else was just scrambling to get away from the fiery boy. Congratulations were exchanged from hunters to campers to Deathseekers as they all took off to bed for the next event that was to take place tomorrow.

 **Guys, something came up, and I can't write for the moment. I only did this for fun, but right now, I just wanted to give you guys the game, I know, the end may be crappy and all, sorry. Unfollow or follow, I don't care, I probably won't be writing for a while. It was nice at first but right now my life kinda sucks and posting chapters for you guys isn't really on the list, sorry again. Until next time mortals.**


	8. Smoky Green Monster News

**Finally back I guess, although I gave up completely on posting regularly, it'll be more often, just not every 2 days or so. I'm also going to stick with just 3rd person since I was able to come up with some new ideas that would be interesting should any of you mortals dare to read any further, good reading!**

Previously…

"Truly one of the best fighters among the Olympians, they should replace Ares with you." joked Percy, raising both of his hands up smiling. Before Artemis could come up with a reply, a horn sounded through the forest signaling the end of the game, causing her to wonder, for the other flags weren't here. Not a moment later did a fiery explosion take place that Artemis withdrew from Percy to protect her hunters when a blinding lightning bolt flashed into view as the sound behind her of someone running through the trees at an incredible pace land onto the forest floor. When the smoke cleared and they were no longer blinded by the light, a total of seven boys stood there with three flags, all smiling, except for Blayze, whose entire body was on fire still, thinking furiously of how he didn't get to fight anyone really, while everyone else was just scrambling to get away from the fiery boy. Congratulations were exchanged from hunters to campers to Deathseekers as they all took off to bed for the next event that was to take place tomorrow.

Now…(Btw, I changed my mind and added a party, may be boring to you guys, but what evs)

Despite the curfew of the harpies, even they wouldn't dare to stop the party the Deathseekers were throwing in celebration, everyone was invited if they chose to come of course. Even the dryads and nymphs joined the merry occasion, staying clear of Blaze who was busy drinking lava out of a specially made cup from the Hephaestus kids as somewhat of a prize. Music was played from some of the older campers as extra sing-a-longs, some were even dancing. Percy and the Deathseekers just lay on their hammocks that they hung earlier in the day, now discussing how the battle went.

"Xekes, since when could you fly? We all saw you streaking across the sky being chased that other lightning bolt." asked James eagerly, wanting to know how his best friend suddenly achieved such a feat.

"Most of it was luck, but it was really tiring. It's easier on the ground since I could run on it, but going upwards, it was like I had to run on the air, I had to exert more energy to make myself fast enough to do so." explained Xekes, remembering the experience vividly. Percy was staring at him, his eyes storm gray, as he analyzed Xekes and the new increase in his powers. After several minutes, Percy blinked, reverting his eyes back to sea green.

"Xekes, it'll take you a while and it may seem crazy, but I want you to fly around the camp borders, zig-zagging up and down while you're at it, increasing your ability to control your powers and stamina when flying in "Electro" mode."smirked Percy, naming Xekes lightning form while the others stared at Xekes. Xekes's jaw was hanging as he thought of how long that would take to completely master before the next regimen, Percy always thought of a training regimen for them that would help them in the best way possible, but this seemed a bit extreme even for him.

"Are you sure Percy?" asked Xekes.

"Hey, trust me, if you think this is crazy, wait 'till you're strong enough to receive the next regimen that I planned out, it'll be quite the spectacle." grinned Percy, making Xekes all the more determined to find out what the next step was after this.

"Alright, I'm off then, might as well start now while I still have some leftover energy from Thalia and Jason." said Xekes as he swung off his hammock, shifted into "Electro" mode, and flashed away to the borders, moving incredibly slow at first as he readjusted to flying in the air once more. All the campers were staring in awe at the son of Zeus, having no idea what he was doing, thinking that it was more for entertainment. Artemis and Thalia stared at Percy questioningly as the rest of the hunters glared at the erratic human lightning bolt in the sky, turning away to discuss on how they should improve to crush them next time. Percy just mouthed "training" at them before he turned back to the remaining Deathseekers.

"Anyone else feel like their regimen is too easy?" asked Percy, even though he knew he shouldn't have bothered, seeing as all of them raised their hands. Beast or demigod, even James would be able to stand on par with a minor god. "So who wants to go first to prove that they should go to the next stage?" Percy asked, James rocketing his hand forward, eager to follow after Xekes in becoming stronger.

As they went into the forest to see what James was now capable of, stopping at a boulder almost the same size of Zeus's Fist. James used one hand to pick it up, earning cheers from Blayze supporting him as Nemean and Ryan shushed him to be silent as not to disturb the forest. As they walked back to the creek, James rolled the boulder onto the ground and took off as fast he could after it. Surprisingly, he was as fast as the boulder, but the boulder gradually became faster as it picked up momentum, Percy and the others looking at him to see how he would pass the boulder. James suddenly leaped into the air, and when he landed, he was a charging bear that was much faster than his previous form. Passing the rock and putting some distance between them, he then stood in front of the rock, reverting back to human form before he charged at the rock as it continued on its set course. With a resounding crack that sounded throughout the camp, Xekes stopping in the air to see James getting up as the dust cleared, behind him, a boulder with a large humanoid hole through it before it split into two. He saw James look back at him and give him a thumbs up, grinning, leaving Xekes to resume his training as he went back to Percy to receive his new training regimen smiling.

"You know, a regular human would die just trying to lift that boulder you know." stated Percy.

"Well, being half-god, wearing this armor, and going through all the previous hellish trainings helped a bit." shrugged James, rubbing his neck slightly.

"Well, let's work on something more of what a Hephaestus kid can do, we'll be at the camp for a while, get to know your half-siblings and learn how to make weapons from them since I'm tired of making all of our stuff. Now Blayze, did you figure out a way to move fast enough in human form without wasting some firepower?" asked Percy as he turned to examine Blayze, the boy thinking at first until Nemean whispered into his ears, an idea sparking into his mind.

"Yeah, it was confusing at first, but the key is only transforming partially right?" guessed Blayze, looking at Nemean. Percy then shot three arrows at Nemean's face, only for it to bounce harmlessly off as his skin took on a gold hue of his indestructible hide when he was in beast form.

"You already a natural in agility and you're accustomed to your human form already Nemean, impressive, Ryan also passed his regimen yesterday before the game, same as you too," Percy said glancing at "him", "so Ryan is going to teach both of you about all the pressure points and how to apply them, now Blayze, let's see what you can do." Blayze closed his eyes for a moment before draconic wings sprouted from his back and unfurled to stretch, already more than several feet long. After flapping them out experimentally a few times, he took off, weaving through the trees, a black blur speeding and disappearing from their vision occasionally until he suddenly flew towards them, wings folding in as he landed.

"To be honest, I really just "winged" it for this training." chuckled Blayze as the others groaned at the joke.

"Your next goal will now be to officially pick a style so Ryan and Nemean can teach you the basics, I'll spar with you when you think you're ready. Well, let me know when you guys mastered this stage, I'm heading to bed, night guys." yawned Percy, Ryan, Nemean, and James, nodding their heads lazily in agreement as they went to bed too. Blayze and "him" heading off deeper into the forest to think and practice. As they all headed off to their separate ways to sleep or train, Percy was walking to the Poseidon cabin when he saw Artemis sitting in a silver chair waiting besides the door.

"Now that you're done assigning them off to their little duties, care to finally tell me who we're up against, because you can either tell me right now, or I make you tell me right now." stated Artemis.

"Calm down, I know you're worried about your hunters, you should be ever since Blood trapped you guys last time." assured Percy.

"Blood?"

"Yeah, one of the thirteen that I mentioned, he's their weakest no doubt in terms of power, since he was the last one to join, just learning his powers and wanting to test them out on you."

"How in Olympus did you find out?"

"Although Gaea is extremely cunning, the harpies they use to deliver messages occasionally aren't. We have only have the names of ten, the other two are supposedly so powerful that Gaea made sure a harpy would disintegrate if it even thought of saying those names.."

"Let's hear the list of names then."

"Fine, so there's Blood that you know, as you experienced, he can control the blood of others, although he needs to be able to have a clear sight of you, making him vulnerable to speedy people like Xekes. Even though we have the names of the rest of them, we haven't seen them like Blood. There's Taurus, Kirtana, Zaun, Daemon, Blitz, Xenoz, Nefertari, Jinx, Wraith, and here's a surprisingly ordinary name for an evil demigod out of the thirteen, Jack."

"Hey, there was Jack the Ripper, I killed that bastard myself."

"Well, there's your list oh goddess, now may I please get into my cabin?" asked Percy, Artemis almost replying before they heard a scream.

"SMOKY GREEN MONSTER!" screamed Leo as he ran past them as if his life depended on it. Drawing their weapons, Percy and Artemis stared at where Leo ran from, only to see Rachel walk out of the Big House, green smoke billowing about. Instantly, Percy froze time, walked to Rachel until he was close enough to hear her, then unfroze it just as she began issuing out the prophecy.

 _The wild card has changed fate_

 _Leaving the future with a new slate_

 _The Seven must be guided by both packs_

 _For time draws short_

 _As the turned ones make their attacks_

 _Once again at the forsaken fort_

With that, Rachel collapsed, people gathering around from the sound of Leo screaming, several rushing to Rachel's aid as they assisted her as one camper rushed to the scene with a stool underneath his arms. Percy and Artemis glanced at one another, each already doing their best to decipher the sudden prophecy, Artemis more shocked, standing up abruptly bringing the attention of the campers to her.

"That's enough, Olympus is closed off, leaving only us to decipher what this could possibly mean. Chiron will summon all of the counselors to discuss this also. Head back to your cabins until we know more about this prophecy." ordered Artemis, eyeing the campers as they avoided her gaze, walking to their cabins, some doing their best to forget what just happened, as others continued to contemplate on what just occurred.

 _ **LINE BREAK(FIRST LINE BREAK EVER) -BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK**_

"As you all know, a sudden prophecy has been issued, and this meeting is to decide who is to take on the quest." Chiron announced as he started the meeting.

"Hold it, I get why Percy and Thalia are here as they are the counselors for the Poseidon and Zeus cabins, but why is-" asked Travis as he was cut off by Connor.

"-the other Deathseeker and Hunter here?" finished Connor, gesturing to Ryan and Phoebe.

"They're here as the representatives for the Deathseekers and Hunters as it doesn't hurt to have more people to try and figure out what's going on." explained Percy. "Anyways, here's the prophecy that was issued."

 _The wild card has changed fate_

 _Leaving the future with a new slate_

 _The Seven must be guided by both packs_

 _For time draws short_

 _As the turned ones make their attacks_

 _Once again at the forsaken fort_

The room was silent as each of them contemplated on the meaning of the prophecy in their own way. The only thing that could be heard was Seymour's snoring that purred through the room until Rachel spoke up, "So, let's start off with the first line. Anyone have any idea what the wild card is?"

"Maybe a powerful object that's part of the Prophecy of Seven, it's not a Great Prophecy so it can't be that important, right?" stated Jake.

"An object of that caliber doesn't exist, and if it does, there is no doubt that the Fates have suppressed its powers, leaving fate for them to control. Even if Gaea had it, it would be meaningless in her hands. No, this could possible be another being that has the power to defy the Fates." explained Chiron, the number of wrinkles increasing on his forehead.

"Aye, Prissy, you defied death how many times now? Maybe the wild card could be him." joked Clarisse, only to see the rest of the room look at her with a strange expression. "What? Is there something on my face?" she growled.

"There isn't anything on your face Clarisse, but you actually said something right that's not about war." blurted out Travis before even he could comprehend what he just said and to whom. Connor was completely absorbed in his task of trying to get rid of some goo from a previous prank off his shoe that he didn't know who his brother was talking to either.

"And...what...are...you...trying...to...imply...bY...THAT?!" asked Clarisse slowly as she stood from her seat, staring right at Travis as if skewering his pupils with her own spear-like gaze. Travis paled considerably as he tried to find the words to save his very own life at that moment.

"He means that this is the first time he heard someone like you say something that may actually make sense for the prophecy instead of pointing towards the enemies and yelling to attack." said Connor nonchalantly, completely oblivious to the mood of the entire room after him backing up Travis. With a final scrape, he tossed the goo behind him high into the air, waiting for the sound of it hitting the trash can, only for it to never come. Turning around, he shit his pants. Behind him was a furious Clarisse fuming with goo on her head. Becoming just as white as his brother Travis as he realized what just happened, he didn't have enough time to escape as Clarisse grabbed both him and Travis by the ear outside to take a visit as close to death as possible.

After another few minutes, everyone else started to break out laughing at what just happened to the Stoll brothers, Jake was bawling his eyes out when Chris re-enacted Connor's reaction in particular. For a moment, they all forgot that the gods(except Artemis) had left them to fend for themselves. Artemis, remembering her position and the situation at stake, was the first one to recover.

"Enough, we have more important matters to discuss than the boy's foolishness." said Artemis, returning the room to its silence state.

"What Clarisse said is right though, Percy seems like the wild card, but what did he do to change fate itself?" asked Malcolm, looking straight at Chiron.

"I'm limited to what I can say, but the most simple answer instead of explaining is that the truth is that love is indeed one of the strongest forces, and can be unpredictable. Percy was a son of Poseidon too, it's possible that there was something that caused his soul to defy even the fate it was given to start a new one." explained Chiron.

"Of course, Annabeth's betrayal." stated Drew simply. The previous times where the campers didn't talk leaving a silent atmosphere was nothing compared to the magnitude of silence that slammed into the room when Annabeth's name was mentioned, even making Seymour growl as the fire slightly flared turning a dark red.

"Okay, so taking the fact that I'm the wild card and that I changed fate, making it something totally new which is the second line, the third line seems pretty simple." said Percy, breaking the silence, surprising some of the counselors as they figured he would've been angry. What they didn't know was that he was, he had frozen time for a good four hours as he went to go train to clear his mind before returning without blowing up the Big House.

"It may not be what you think, being that there's also Lupa's pack to take into consideration." said Artemis, noticing the little blip where he shifted, knowing he made a time skip, glancing at the other boy of Nike to see that he noticed as well.

"Of course there's Lupa's pack, it's not like I wasn't considering her pack as an option, but she's been on the move lately and her pack has disappeared somewhere, you of all people should know that being the goddess of the moon." explained Percy, showing that he didn't mean to imply any disrespect to the Mother of Rome and her pack, which earned an approving nod from Artemis. With that settled, he looked at Chiron, then passed out after saying, "Don't mind me, continue the meeting." The entire room was in slight shock for a moment, Ryan was already halfway towards Percy, only to retreat back to where he was when he heard what Percy said.

"We must continue, he will be fine." assured Chiron, "on the other hand, the turned ones are what we believe to be thirteen demigods. Lady Artemis, any clarifications?"

"The Thirteen have been enhanced to help Gaea make the gods fade should both a Thirteen and a giant defeat them. Out of all of them, we have only encountered one, and his name is Blood. As the name suggests, he can control the blood of people, any type, even ichor. So far, it's proven that speedy people can stand a chance against him, so even if you were Hercules, you would die, do not engage him. Percy has also emphasized that Blood was the weakest of them all, so don't even think of attacking any of the other Thirteen. The best you can do right now is train as hard as you can to defeat the monsters with ease and have enough power to avoid the Thirteen. We only have ten other names who are Taurus, Kirtana, Zaun, Daemon, Blitz, Xenoz, Nefertari, Jinx, Wraith, and Jack. It's possible that the forsaken fort could have some of the Thirteen there, so if we could find the Seven, they may have the power to counter some of the Thirteen."

"Then this meeting is finished." declared Chiron, "Percy will take care of the matter with the Seven and inform Lady Artemis, unless you are called as part of the Seven, then the rest of you are to train to past the limits that currently restrain you. Hopefully, by the time we encounter a Thirteen, you should be compatible with wielding any weapon."

As the counselors left the meeting, the only ones that remained was Percy, Ryan, Phoebe, Artemis, and Chiron. "Hey, they're gone now, so why is the boy still pretending to be Sleeping Beauty?" asked Phoebe gruffly as she raised her leg to kick him.

"And please, tell me when exactly did I wake up that you finally noticed if you were so observant hunter?" said Percy as sat up, moving his head only an inch as a foot whistled right past him.

"You woke up six minutes and thirty eight seconds before the meeting was declared finished." stated Ryan.

"I wasn't asking you Ryan, I know you would know, but to the exact time too?" asked Percy.

"Turns out the little text experiment of blessing me with time powers worked somewhat, I can't freeze time though, but my perception of time is a lot faster." noted Ryan.

"Olympus to both of you, what do you mean by blessing?" asked Artemis.

"Well, remember when I told you about Chronos, I'm wasn't sure if he gave me his role plus powers or just the powers and the Athena in me just wanted to test it out, so Ryan was happy to oblige as he is second in command, there wasn't any harm to it to, only a beneficial effect if it worked. The rest of the Deathseekers haven't received it yet as we want to improve their reflexes first so they don't completely rely on the blessing just to be at Ryan's level when he was normal." explained Percy, earning some looks of shocks from Artemis, Phoebe and Chiron.

"Wait, so does that mean what I think you are my boy?" Chiron asked. After pondering a bit, Percy shook his head, drawing a dagger as he cut his arm, which made Chiron almost freak out. As he bled out, a silver color so pure that it made the hunter's uniform dull in comparison with strands of gold as if they were ricocheting in the silver blood as it poured out onto the floor, only to be it to return to Percy's body as the wound then closed, leaving no scar to suggest what has happened.

"No one is to know, you have all sworn an oath on the Styx, and I wouldn't like to make you resort to the oath of Chaos who I now know truly exists. It seems like the Fates have officially finished the paperwork since I'm now Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, Slayer of Kronos, Leader of the Deathseekers, and now that they made me immortal the old way, Primordial of Time." said Percy as he blinked, the sea green eyes that would switch when using blessings now having them orbit his pupil which were gold with a ring of sea green around it.

 **So if you don't get what just happened, I'll make sure to explain next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and for those that really don't get what happened, Percy is now officially Primordial of Time, for the world, even the gods' world, runs on paper. Until next time dear mortals, reviewing is like making a sacrifice to me in case you didn't know.**


	9. Crap Explanation and Hunter RAAAANT

**Here it is crappy explanation-in-my-opinion-and-most-likely-yours about the what happened during the time freeze. Also, I tend to switch it up with time freeze and time suspension, they're the both the same in my opinion, so deal with it,** _ **and**_ **like most of the fanfictions I've read(not too many), there's always a hunter rant. But has there been a hunter rant by** _ **another hunter?!**_

Previously…

"No one is to know, you have all sworn an oath on the Styx, and I wouldn't like to make you resort to the oath of Chaos who I now know truly exists. It seems like the Fates have officially finished the paperwork since I'm now Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, Slayer of Kronos, Leader of the Deathseekers, and now that they made me immortal the old way, Primordial of Time." said Percy as he blinked, the sea green eyes that would switch when using blessings now having them orbit his pupil which were gold with a ring of sea green around it.

Now…

"Explain." demanded Artemis, the rest of them looking at Percy expectantly, even Ryan.

"It happened after I discovered the loophole around Chiron's promise of being restrained from talking," explained Percy.

 _*Flashback*_

 _After mentioning about Lupa and her pack, Percy's mind strayed to the fact that Chiron knew who the Seven were and how he needed to get those answers. If took a while, but with Athena's blessing, he finally realized what he needed to do to retrieve the information they needed. He knew that he had to do it eventually, but was never sure just how much energy that needed since he still only did small things like freezing the camp. Sure, it was for several hours that he did it, but for this, he only needed minutes, and minutes were probably all he was going to get. Without another moment of hesitation, he froze the world except Chiron._

 _Chron, sensing the change immediately, drew his bow and notched an arrow in a matter of milliseconds, looking for the enemy, until he realized that he wasn't the only one moving. Percy seemed to be straining against an invisible force and didn't look too well. "Percy, what's going on?"_

" _Nothing too serious Chiron, I just suspended the entire world in time after all." rasped Percy._

" _Why in Olympus would you do that?" asked Chiron, though he had a feeling that he already knew the answer._

" _You know the answer, your promise doesn't let reveal information that could possibly alter time, but time has already been altered. There's also the fact that I froze the entire world, even Olympus which is mainly why it's so hard, so no one but us can talk. Chiron, I need those names, now." demanded Percy, the immense strain was equally as bad as holding the sky, except for the fact the pressure was all over his body, numbing his arms and feet, on the brink of letting go of the time freeze._

" _Very well then, the Seven are Nico, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Octavian." said Chiron._

" _Octavian?"_

" _Being that there is no Octavian here, he is most likely at Camp Jupiter since you've already been there."_

" _Ah, I see. Well, I'm almost at my limit, thank you Chiron."_

" _Not a problem, don't overdo it Percy. Even if you're not part of the Seven, your role as one of their guides is equally important."_

" _Thanks Chiron, I'm going to end the time suspension now." said Percy, a feeling of nausea building up in him. As he released time, nothing happened. In fact, even Chiron was suspended now._ _ **What's going on, did I overuse my powers? Am I stuck in time?**_

" _Far from it actually, I'm the one that's keeping up the time suspension right now." said a voice, a man walking out from the shadows casually as he looked at Percy head to toe. "So you are the heir of Chronos?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Shame to hear that my son has passed away. The name's Chaos."_

" _Chaos, as in the being that created the universe?"_

" _Being? It's been awhile since anyone didn't automatically say man," Chaos chuckled._

" _It just popped in my mind for some reason."_

" _Then that would be the work of my nieces the Fates giving you your inheritance from Chronos, his knowledge. Your powers will be easier to control and his memories will guide you, for if you repeat the same mistakes in the past, they will only repeat the same result. All I'm really here for is to truly name you the Primordial of Time. Do you accept Perseus Jackson?"_

" _Percy."_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I prefer to be called Percy, sir." Chaos stared at him curiously before laughing slightly._

" _Of course. Most would pass out in my presence, and even my children would be considered foolish to ask a request from me. You truly are the wild card, things will be more interesting to watch with you around. I, Chaos, Creator of the Universe, hereby name "Percy" Jackson the Primordial of Time." Chaos declared, a two runes appearing on Percy's forehead before Chaos vanished, time resuming once more._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

"So Chaos actually does exist," noted Artemis.

"Is he going to be part of the Giant War?" asked Phoebe.

"I don't think so, a war with Olympians and Giants, even with a Primordial like Gaea, isn't worth his time since he probably has other creator stuff to do." said Percy, relying on his new memories, struggling to keep up with the flow. Then he saw it, Chronos lying near death. "Oh god."

"What's happening Percy?" asked Ryan. Percy didn't answer before his eyes flashed, two golden lights illuminating out of his eyes.

"I have predicted this moment, where he would be surrounded by you all. I have predicted that I would die, and I have predicted that I _must_ die in order for the sake of the Universe to go on. What I did not predict was that it would be the demigod Percy Jackson. I assumed it would be of someone near the power of an immortal, which in fact he does, for a mere demigod would die suspended in time, unable to control time, which is extremely bad. I must brief you all as I predicted that the one to inherit my role as Primordial of Time would be surrounded by trusted allies at this moment."

"The number one warning that he will see in my memories must be known to all of you too, so that you could stop the Power of Time to go into the wrong hands. Should he lose control of Time, the Entity of Time shall emerge, and he will lose his powers of Time. It will take the form of Percy, his mirror only with time powers. The real issue is that only Percy can defeat it if it is to return to him. Of course, he has the highest chance of defeating it since he will still be linked to it. The problem is that anyone else that defeats it will become the new Primordial of Time, unless they die being that they're too weak to sustain the power. Worry not, the one piece of good news, depends on how you interpret it, is that when facing other enemies, it will be at full powers, including his water powers for example. For Percy, it can only use time as the other powers are ineffective, and time only slows him down depending on how long he's been Primordial of Time."

"Number two which is the final thing I have to say before I have officially faded from this realm, no trace of me left but in the very few books that have yet to be discovered, some which may be helpful to Percy. **He must not seek the answer of who attacked me and why.** He has yet to master his powers and if he charges the enemy head on, he will surely die, basically giving the powers of Time with both hands in eagerness. The only reason I was actually still alive was because Nike sensed something and headed our way, even "he" knew that Nike was not to see him as it would ruin his plans completely. The answer must come to Percy naturally, by the events that even the fate would not dare stop should they wish to fade too. I can't say what he will need to stop what's to come, for Chaos has officially named him a Wild Card around this time, severing all ties from the Fates. Good luck against my sister." explained Chronos, the golden light from Percy's eyes dimming back to his normal eyes. "Oh, and tell him I'm sorry for the strain I caused on his body…" Chronos added, and with a wink of gold vanishing from Percy's eyes, he faded. As Percy regained control of his body, the first thing he did was cough out blood, Ryan immediately by his side to help him up. As he looked at every single one of them, he knew that the Chronos wasn't talking to him only warning him about his powers.

"Guys, I'm fine, I'm not going to lose control that easily, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do things like freeze the world and all," Percy assured, violently coughing out more blood, some even getting on Ryan, but he didn't appear to mind, his only goal was to help Percy stand as Percy was unable to do so by himself. "You know that feeling where you're perfectly healthy after having the previous Primordial of Time speaking through you for a while? I'm not feeling it(I don't own Pirate of the Caribbeans, but I liked that quote he said ;D)."

"So let's get this straight, you froze the world, something you only now tried, and almost collapsed there, then talked to Chaos, the almighty being of the entire universe, then had Chronos possess you for a bit, finally giving you some warnings and that if you let your powers go loose, someone else can steal it, and there's this other enemy beside Gaea that we have to worry about, and you're going to make a reference to Jack Sparrow?" asked Phoebe, incredulous.

"It seemed right at the "time", if only I could "turn back time" right now." replied Percy.

"Enough, save those awful puns for Gaea, maybe she'll just give up at those sad attempts of puns. We don't need you to be hacking up anymore blood either. Phoebe, go help Ryan take Percy to the lake or ocean, whichever is closer. You have a week to get back together while the Hunters resupply to get rest up, take it." Artemis commanded, and without another moment, flashed out of the Big House.

"She seems to be in a rush." commented Percy.

"Hurry up, let's go chuck you into the ocean, you'll eventually come back. She's probably going to teach us something new so we can whoop your asses next time. Let's go!" yelled Phoebe, eager to dump Percy in the ocean on the assumption that Artemis was finally going to teach the Hunter's something else.

"I must be off too, for the sun is still well out and there's training to be done to prepare for the coming war. Get well soon Percy." Chiron said as he left the Big House, cantering to the archery range to help the archers first. After a few minutes later, after Phoebe took Percy out of Ryan's hands and chucked him into the ocean as it formed a fist that scooped Percy out of the air into the ocean gently, glowing green and gold wherever it touched Percy. Just as Phoebe turned to rush over to the Artemis Cabin, a wave turned into a cannon as Percy was shot out of it, crashing right into Phoebe.

"What the Hades boy, do you wish to die?" yelled Phoebe.

"One, don't you Hades' name for that purpose. Two, the water healed me, my time powers just accelerated it, it wasn't too bad either, worse than it actually looked. I'm just really tire-" Percy was saying as he nodded off, supported by Ryan before he fell onto Phoebe once more.

"What's with you too? Why are you like his lapdog helping him out with every single thing? He's a ma-" questioned Phoebe before she was cut off by Ryan, slight anger building in his emotionless eyes.

"Yea, well just in case you didn't notice too, I'm a man, get over with it _woman._ What exactly do you have so much against guys compared to all the other hunters, who are willing to work together for the sake of this world. The only reason they fought was to support you. As for why I help him, wouldn't you help Artemis if she was in this situation?" snapped Ryan.

"Of course I would help Artemis. But what I have against men? Is it not obvious? Do I seriously need to get it through that thick head of yours that men are just shallow, gruesome, ev-" retorted Phoebe, only to be cut off by Ryan once more.

"MY FATHER DIED BY MY STEPMOTHER'S HAND. YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT ALL MEN WERE EVIL WHEN EVEN AS A CHILD, I REMEMBER HOW MUCH MY FATHER GAVE TO HER UNTIL SHE HIRED AN ASSASSIN AND WATCHED HIM SLIT MY FATHER'S THROAT!" yelled Ryan, his voice cracking.

"He gave her riches that others couldn't dream of, for he was a demigod of Pluto, able to give her what her heart desired after my mother, Nike, left him, leaving me with him. He still cared about me, and whenever he was around, my stepmother treated me like her own son. The moment he was outside the door though, she was worse than Furies, and I've met the Furies with Percy before. Tell me, would any _woman_ that you believe are so much better force her stepson to stay in an opium den for a week, with only water to survive?! Would a _woman_ force her stepson to live outside during the winter? Would she give her stepson the remains of an executed prisoner, making it all fancy so that I wouldn't recognize it after she starved me for a few days?! There is without a doubt that I can tell you days and days of what happened to me, and I'm only telling you the ones that wouldn't scare you too much, so little in comparison to other things that it's not even what I would deem as one of my secrets." Ryan explained, his face emotionless once more but his tone was much more harsh, sharper, colder. "Percy told me that Nike led me to the temple, saving me, then he saved me from that cursed hotel that held me as any other prison might, so if you would excuse me _**hunter**_ , I have to escort my leader to his cabin. You can go run along now and learn one of those techniques that you're so earnest for."

As Ryan walked away, he muttered, "I see your Sleeping Princess is much more subtle."

"Please, I didn't want to interrupt her train of thought after you exploded on her." said Percy as he opened his eyes, taking a quick glance at Phoebe behind. "She seems pretty shaken up."

"She was the outlier when it came to how much hate you could have for a man."

"I know of a Hesperide that can easily trump her in that department."

"She is not taking part in this war, and we need as much cooperation as possible, we don't need outliers causing friction that could lead to our downfall."

"Some of those were one of the worst ones though."

"Only the prisoner."

"Ah, the prisoner. Good thing it was only the thought, Nike couldn't bear to see her son like that and risked getting caught by Zeus, simply turning it into an expired piece of meat."

"The fact that my stepmother would go as far as that though is what scared me, and I wasn't proved otherwise."

"She has passed away a long time ago, her soul in the Fields of Punishment when I checked with Hades. You don't seem to be having nightmares anymore either. Almost killed me once when you did."

"That's because you have given me a new purpose in life, to help my new family, the Deathseekers, it's more than I could've ever asked for."

"It's not a problem, the Deathseekers may not have become what it was today if you decided not to join. Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking a rest for at least 3 days straight." Percy concluded as they arrived in front of his cabin. "Oh, and go easy on her, if I say so myself, her hate for men is just as much as your hate for women." he said as he closed his door, leaving Ryan equally surprised.

 **Hehe, did you think it was a girl hunter for a moment defending Percy? I don't know whether you thought so or not but whatever. Anyways, there's my attempted little rant at dear Phoebe to stop hating so much on guys(didn't want to add too much "is there a problem** _ **boy**_ " **from her though), and there's more questions no doubt like who killed Chronos, but that's for so much later if you're patient enough. Next chapter, we go to to Camp Jupiter, to see Nico, and to see why in Jupiter's charged ass is Octavian in the quest, because let's be honest, most of you guys hate him _/\\(-.-)/\\_ .**

 **P.S I don't know what's with the weird emoji.**


	10. Seven, King Candidate, Masked Boy

**I like second chances, do you? Because if you do, you'll understand what I did in the story, for even the smelliest and evil worm of a man deserves a second chance. What if he loses that second chance? Easy! Beat the f*** out of the little slimy git! . . . why did it censor? All I did was say beat the fish out of him, honestly. Also some** **clarification** **with what's going on for some of you: Blayze is not gay(sorry to those that wanted that), but he was referring to why there's a fire inside of Leo, which at the time, no one knows about. Nico was the one that switched with Jason, Nico is at Camp Jupiter, the point was to have each of them gain trust, but the plan was taking too long due to Gaea speeding things up, and it got interrupted. Luckily, we have the two hunts to finally interfere for both the Greeks and Romans to unite. Anyways, back to the story!**

Previously…

"It's not a problem, the Deathseekers may not have become what it was today if you decided not to join. Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking a rest for at least 3 days straight." Percy concluded as they arrived in front of his cabin. "Oh, and go easy on her, if I say so myself, her hate for men is just as much as your hate for women." he said as he closed his door, leaving Ryan equally surprised.

Now…

As the week flew by, everyone was doing their own thing. Artemis was still "restocking" when Percy noted that their storage tent was full of the supplies they needed for the tri[. After resting for 3 days, with the help of his blessing from Hermes and Zeus, he was streaking around the camp in a streaking golden sphere of light getting ready for the trip to Camp Jupiter too.

First, he had to cut off Xekes as Xekes had gotten used to the regimen, slowly upping the speed making it harder for Percy to catch up as he relied on blessings more heavily while Xekes was just using raw powers that awaited inside him, crackling. After giving Xekes some food due to the face that he was missing a couple meals, Percy headed for Ryan and the others.

While heading over to check up Ryan and the others, he caught sight of James working feverishly in the Hephaestus forge, as if having a battle of will with the lump of celestial bronze that refused to yield under the constant, thunderous hammerings from the giant boy, who was determined to be of more use to the hunt and refusing to stop until the lump of celestial bronze finally gave way. With a huge grin on his face, he saw Percy waving at him and waved back before he went back to hammering at the celestial bronze. As Percy walked over to the cabin of Nike, which was elevated than most, more like one of the mini watchtowers that were now all over Camp-Half Blood ever since the minor cabins were put in. Passing the first floor which was the training area, he went up the stairs where there were multiple bunk beds that were for the children of Nike, but most were unoccupied as there wasn't that many. Ryan was on his bed which were one of the upper ones of the bunk beds, giving a presentation on that illuminated against the wall about the 32 main pressure points on the body. Nemean was watching, surprisingly wearing a pair of glasses that the Hephaestus girls made for him as he stared intently at the wall, which made Percy think that he was resisting the urge to pounce on the light more than study. Blayze on the other hand was barely trying to stay awake. The only reason Ryan didn't mind was that Blayze was intelligent on another level being a dragon, possibly higher than a god for some.

"Just came to check on you guys, how's it going with the pressure points?" asked Percy. Blayze and Nemean got up, with fires trailing his hand making his hands a red blur followed by hands that the normal eye couldn't follow at all, both attacked Percy for one second before standing back. "Not bad, remember, the armor's even harder around those points, but you got the general areas of the points. Nemean's is more precise but needs more power, and your is just the opposite of Nemean." complimented Percy as he ruffled Blayze's hair.

"Anything else?" asked Ryan. Percy shook his head.

"That's it, we should be able to go in two days, the Hunters of Artemis are almost done "restocking". I still have to go talk to the Seven and I was wondering if you could help me talk to some of them, take a break from the pressure points while you're at it." Percy said.

"Sure, Xekes and James are too concentrated on getting as much training before the two day departure, I'm sure we can pitch in."

"I'll go talk to Jason then." said Percy.

"I'll talk to the fire boy, he's on this list right?" asked Blayze.

"Yes, his name is Leo and he's part of the Seven. Actually, Nemean, can you take care of Piper, I have to see James and see if how proficient he is. If he is, there's something I need him to make." said Ryan, silently grinning at how Nemean would react. Nemean, was still looking at his notes nonchalantly.

"Piper...she's an Aphrodite girl isn't she?" asked Nemean as he put away his notes.

"Yea, later." said the other three in unison.

"You guys…" muttered Nemean as he sighed and left the cabin too.

 _To Jason…_

"The famous brother of Thalia, the lieutenant of Artemis and child of Zeus." said a voice behind Jason as he was stabbing away at dummies in the arena.

"How do you know that?" Jason said as he whirled around, almost stabbing the unknown person, but was disarmed, only to see Percy with Anaklusmos in his hand.

"Artemis isn't the only one who knew, plus I saw you before it happened." replied Jason.

"Don't you feel like you shouldn't be here? Every instinct telling you you're in danger?" questioned Percy.

"Yeah, yeah how did you know? Besides Thalia, can you tell me why I have no memories. She said something about an exchange." asked Jason.

"No problem, the plan has been compromised due to Gaea, so we're changing it up anyways. You were switched with Nico, son of Hades, not Pluto. Right now, he's at the Roman Camp, which I visited before briefly as a son of Neptune. Hopefully they don't kill him though." said Percy.

"So why are you here?" asked Jason.

"Well, you're part of the Seven of course, so we're taking you back to Camp Jupiter. Hopefully by having you we could gain an entrance into the city without all the hassle." explained Percy. "You have two days before we leave. Make sure to pack whatever you want, we have more than plenty enough room to take any of your belongings along." With that, Percy vanished, leaving behind a wisp of gold in the air, which Jason thought was just a trick of light.

 _To Leo_

He had been in the workshop for several hours now, studying the designs of a the mystery warship. Festus had gone to go eat, not campers of course as Leo banned that. It was amazing, the warship, with weapons that were to Leo's liking, but what bothered him was the head of the ship, as it looked like Festus. Was this one of his capabilities, to turn into one of the deadliest warships that could possibly exist today? He didn't get to think more on the subject though, as the door to the bunker opened.

"Fire boy! I know you're here, what is this place?" yelled Blayze as he took in the scene before him. "Whoa."

"Hey! How did you get in here you mon-" yelled Leo rushing for the closest weapon, which he forgot was right next to Blayze, just as he realized who it is. "Oh, it's you...wait, how did you get in here?!"

"Uh, I smelled fire on the door?" said Blayze as if it was the simplest thing to understand.

"Smell fire, what? What are you?" Leo said pointing his wrench threateningly, only for a blast of fire to melt it, coming from Blayze's finger.

"I'm a dragon, which you aren't. So what are you doing with fire inside of you, because even pyromancers have some dragon blood, whereas you don't have a drop. What are you?" asked Blayze as he explored the workshop, hanging on a couple of suspended mechanical parts while he waited for an answer.

"Hey, how about next time we don't go all barbeque on my wrench. I'm just some kid of Hephaestus, that's it." said Leo.

"Hephaestus, like James?" asked Blayze.

"Yea, like that giant friend of yours, James." said Leo. As Blayze was thinking, Leo couldn't help but wonder how the nine year old was a dragon.

"How well can you control your fire?"

"Oh no, you're not making me use them again Salamander Boy."

"You used them on the door. Wait, Salamander Boy?"

"Yeah, how old are you even if you're a dragon?"

"I'm one and a half years old."

"Holy Hephaestus, but you look like your nine."

"So? We grow faster than almost any being, and there's no limit too, Percy told me."

"So does your human form grow too?"

"Yea, but once I reach the human age of 18, I can control my human form, Nemean told me that. You're getting off topic though. Conjure some fire, or you're not going."

"Going where?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Then you're lying."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM TOO!" In an instant, both were drawing upon their fire powers, Blayze about to spew fire as Leo ignited charging forward to tackle the kid. As Leo charged forward, what happened next the Leo Brain Comprehension Machine died for a bit. He was pinned to the floor by a large tail, the flames on him leaving his body. How the fire was disappearing, Leo was shocked beyond words. Only after he was released from his hold did he realize that there was a rumor of someone eating lava from the special rock climbing area.

"I guess I can call this fire, but it's more warm than hot. Alright, I'll teach you how to use fire. Oh cmon, let's get going already Flame Bro." concluded Blayze as he started to walk out of the shop.

"Wait, what do you mean you're going to teach me, kid? Plus, Flame Bro? And where are we going?" asked Leo, his mind still out of action with everything happening.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? You're part of the Seven that my brothers and I are taking with us along with the Hunters of Artemis to Camp Jupiter."

"You did not tell me that!"

"Meh, I told you now," said Blayze, shrugging as he walked out of the door until he stopped at the last moment, sniffing. "Must be the excess oil in here, but I'd watch out if I were you, I smell another dragon." With that, Blayze left the shop, leaving his new disciple of fire in the workshop to prepare for the trip.

 _Now to Piper…_

Nemean sighed. Of course the rest of the guys would leave the Aphrodite girl to him. Now he had to figure out a way to find her without meeting any of the other Aphrodite girls, even one would set off the entire "I Found Nemean'!" alarm. As he watched the Aphrodite cabin from a tree, he sensed something was off. Weren't all the Aphrodite girls in there now, including Piper? He stayed in his position, waiting. After five hours of his life being completely wasted on watching the cabin, it was time to go eat dinner, so when Nemean watched all the Aphrodite girls file out of the cabin to the tables, he silently groaned when he got up sore from staying in the tree for so long after not seeing Piper among them. As he walked over to the dinner tables, he saw his target talking to two other people, two boys about the same age as her. As he got closer, he realized that it was Jason and Leo.

"He knows who I am Piper, only Artemis knew that was only because she was a goddess. If he can help me regain my memories, then I'm going. Hopefully we'll meet again once I remember who I am." said Jason. "I have to go now, Thalia said she wasn't going to accept it if I was late to having dinner with her." With that, Jason hurried off to the Zeus table, leaving Leo and Piper alone, Piper with her head down, saddened by the fact that their relationship was only a false memory.

"Don't worry, I'll watch an eye on him to make sure he comes back after he remembers. False memories or not, we're still friends after all Pipes." assured Leo.

"I told you not to call me that though. But why are you going on the quest?" asked Piper.

"I have no idea, must be the day that I won in the quest lottery." grinned Leo. Nemean stared at him for a while studying him, something wasn't right. The body posture was over exaggerated, his grin somewhat forced, the boy was hiding something. "Hey, I have to go catch up with Nyssa and the others now too, don't let Drew get the best of you Pipes." Leo said as he dodged a smack from Piper, zig zagging to his table while Piper just stood there, staring at the stars.

"You know, I really don't know why they think that you're not part of the Seven." said Nemean, which surprised Piper greatly as if he appeared out of nowhere, which he kind of did.

"Who are y- Oh, you're the one that all those Barbies were chasing. I'm not interested." said Piper as she began to walk away.

"You can leave,of course I'll have to tell Percy, but I'm still going to tell you after staying in a tree for more than 5 hours because I thought you were with the other Aphrodite girls, otherwise you would've been notified earlier." said Nemen nonchalantly, his words ensnaring Piper's feet to the ground.

"So, I'm part of the Seven apparently, that's what you're saying right?" says Piper, a look of worry on her face which confused Nemean, slightly.

"Didn't you want to be on the quest? To be with your friends, help Jason get his memory?" questioned Nemean.

"I do! But now that I can go, I mean...why an Aphrodite kid like me, there's Clarisse Nyssa...Katie...others who are more experienced..." muttered Piper, which didn't go unnoticed under Nemean's ears.

"To be honest, I'm just here to deliver the message. Whether you want to come or not, it's totally up to you. What I do know is that the prophecy didn't pick pick someone like Clarisse, it picked you. Maybe you'll find out why if you choose to go, later." said Nemean as he left to go join the Deathseekers, leaving the child of Aphrodite to decide as she went to go to the Aphrodite's table, where a stern Drew was waiting.

 _ **I'M NOT MAKING A LINE BREAK, I'M CARVING A LINE HERE, A LINE IS CARVED HERE**_

"Ready?" asked Percy, the Deathseekers nodding.

"The Hunters are ready to set off as well." said Thalia, turning around as Jason showed up, waving.

"Leo said he'll be here in a sec." said Jason. Right on queue, a shadow appeared, catching everybody off guard except Percy and Blayze, Percy freezing time to see what whether it was a threat or not, Blayze just smelling it in the air and waiting. To everyone else though, a colossal bronze dragon landed right in the center of the group, Thalia pulling Jason away in the nick of time while the Hunters dodged it with ease. As the smoke cleared, they could see red eyes glowing, drawing their weapons as they recognized it as the eyes of a monster, Blayze's smile widening into a frenzied grin, Peleus growling as the eyes shifted onto him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, ladies and gentleman, refrain from shooting my dragon and I to multiple shish kebabs. We would love to go on this quest whole, not in food samples." said Leo, the smoke and debris cleared as they saw the scrawny boy upon a celestial bronze dragon.

"That's the mechanical dragon that campers were afraid of interfering in the games isn't it?" asked Percy.

"Yea, Nyssa and the others were making traps to catch it while they taught me how to make craft with celestial bronze. They said that it was highly dangerous." James said in awe as they stared at the giant dragon, only to see Percy, Nemean, Ryan, Xekes laugh while Blayze just harrumphed.

"James, have you forgotten that we live with a live dragon?" asked Xekes, which made realization dawn upon James face as he stared at Blayze apologetically for forgetting about him.

"Hmph, of course Flame Bro should be able to catch a dragon like that, but now it brings the inevitable, stay out of this guys." said Blayze, which made the others wonder, the Hunters of Artemis hearing him also and backing up too in confusion. Just as Percy's eyes flickered grey, Blayze transformed into his dragon form, two thirds the size of the bronze dragon and half the size of Peleus, who roared as he broke free from his chain. Bewildered, the campers came running out to see three dragons facing each other, Leo having enough time to side next to the Hunters who were too busy staring at the dragons to knee him in the cogs.

" _ **So, both of you decided to come after all."**_ grumbled Peleus, in the language only dragons would understand.

" _ **My actions are my master's bidding and mine alone old one."**_ snapped the bronze dragon.

" _ **Both of you, stop acting all toughy wuffy. Technically, we came from above and I never got the chance to come to the border as the lava is the fire here. Bronzy, if this is the ritual to decide rankings, you're already low enough,**_ _Festus_ _ **."**_ said Blayze earning a snicker from Peleus.

" _ **Festus? As in Happy?"**_ asked Peleus, shifting his wings.

" _ **I admit, my master is a bit odd for a human. If we were judging this by names instead of talons and fire, would you let the runt win? Peleus isn't a very dragonic name either old one."**_ replied Festus.

" _ **I do not need my name to prove my worth. We are the only dragons on this continent, as I have traveled with my brothers, so this might as well be settled now!"**_ roared Blayze as he leapt forward, his claws scratching upon the metallic armor of Festus who then blew a jet of fire at him, which didn't stop Blayze as he dodged it, only to get hit by Peleus' tail and pinned. Bathing Peleus in his own river fire, he was released after several seconds.

" _ **Impressive firepower, I was surprised it was that hot young one."**_ grunted Peleus as he was then shaking Festus off of him, who attacked wildly with his own tail, knocking both Blayze and Peleus off their feet. Blayze recovered instantly though, turning into an airborne bullet once more as he went for Festus, this time using his head to impact him right in the chin, which made Festus leak quite a bit of oil.

" _ **Enough! The Dragon King of this continent shall be I!"**_ yelled all three in unison as they roared with fire, the Hunters and Deathseekers by this time a safe distance away when they realized there would be a fight. The campers could only gawk in amazement too, some realizing that they would only see this once in their lifetime, as it was like watching Godzilla but in real life. After a couple of minutes, the heat only increasing, when in an instant, the heat began to decline dramatically. Surprised, Peleus and Festus continued to breathe even more fire to keep up the heat to prove themselves, but the fire kept disappearing. It kept disappearing, and when they saw why, their jaws snapped shut.

Blazye was in his human form, some of his clothes burnt(he never like the armor, thought it was restricting)as he was eating the fire that was funneling itself towards him. In only a matter of seconds, the firestorm was gone as the last few flames went into Blayze, closing his eyes as he consumed the last of the fire. When he opened his eyes, a savage grin was etched on his face as fire was burning from his wild eyes, his dragon scales imprinted on his skin, tiny fangs now protruding from his mouth.

" _ **This litt-."**_ Peleus was saying as Blayze instantly appeared above his head, a ghost of him still where he was standing, slapping Peleus' head as if it were a volleyball, slamming Peleus to the ground in defeat. Festus seeing this stopped, for he would be unable to aid his master Leo on his quest should he be annihilated by the little burning boy. Nothing happened for several minutes, the world unusually quiet as it was such an event that even Chaos took a little peek into before resuming his work.

" _ **Yield."**_ commanded Blayze, still growling in the language of dragons despite being in his human form.

" _ **Ha, I yield. You will make a fine King, or Candidate if there are others from the ancient lands, for they will now turn to you. Tell me though, where did you find it? Last I remembered, it was with Prometheus."**_ asked Peleus. Blayze reverted back to normal, a ring of fire departing him which burned a 20m radius to a fine crisp.

" _ **It still was, Zeus's orders weren't the only thing spurring on the scavenging pile of rags, could've turned into a phoenix if he did,"**_ replied Blayze.

" _ **Care to fill me in? What was it that young Blayze found?"**_ asked Festus.

" _ **Stop fooling around. Even the young one here was born with the information about it when he was born. You know how we are by default fire dragons, correct? He is not just a fire dragon by default."**_ supplied Peleus, Festus' eyes glowing brighter.

" _ **Prometheus had the real thing? Are you sure?"**_ asked Festus in wonder before turning to Blayze, " _ **Boy! How much did you have?!"**_ Even Peleus turned back to Blayze to hear his answer.

" _ **Ah, about that, I ate all of it…"**_ replied Blayze as he grinned, scratching the back of his head.

" _ **All of it?!"**_ exclaimed Peleus and Festus, their roars of surprise echoing miles around.

" _ **It's decided then, you shall be our King/Candidate. To eat the entire Essence of Fire, one of the 6 elements(Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and I added in Light and Darkness because it's more fun), have a safe journey when visiting other continents, Blayze Pyroclaws. Festus, take care of the King."**_ Peleus as he blessed Blayze, heading back to the tree. Excited, Blayze ran back to the Deathseekers while Festus returned to Leo.

"Percy! I'm a King Candidate!" yelled Blayze as he leapt right into the small group of Deathseekers, James being the tallest catched him with ease.

"A what? You guys just started fighting all of a sudden, but it didn't seem like you were angry at each other. When you absorbed all of that fire, you did the same thing as you did when we happened to come across Prometheus." noted Percy.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that we came across him too. What a waste it was for him to have the essence." said Blayze.

"Hey, um, I know that the dragon fight was much cooler and all, but I made up my mind." said a voice, everyone turning around to see Piper standing there.

"We'll discuss this new revelation later Blayze, congrats on being a King Candidate for now and on the massive fire boost they gave you." said Percy.

"Pipes!" hollered Leo as he and Festus walked over to talk to the third member of the quest.

"Glad you made a decision Piper McLean." nodded Nemean, earning strange looks from the rest of the Deathseekers. As Leo and Piper walked over to Jason who was overjoyed that Piper was on the quest while at the same time gawking at the dragon that already had their luggage in a compartment. After a few more minutes of lazing around, they all finally headed to Camp Jupiter.

 _ **Last time I _ a line. This time, we'll rip a line across this chapter. RIPRIPRIPRIPRIP.**_

Thanks to Artemis' influence over the mist, covering them from mortals that would see 7 golden streaks, roughly 20 silver streaks, and a flying dragon more as several planes, they were able to make it to the tunnel entrance of Camp Jupiter in 8 hours(Festus being the slowest). The moment they landed, two Romans were there to meet them.

"State your name and purpose." said a particularly pudgy faced Asian, which made Artemis and the Hunters roll their eyes, some even fidgeting with their bows.

"Move aside boy if you know what's best for you." replied Thalia.

"State your name and pur-" repeated the Asian until Percy cut him off.

"Frank, remember me? We're kind of on a schedule here, so can we talk inside?" asked Percy.

"Who are y- Percy? No way, you've been gone for almost 2 years! You should be dead since you're a child of Neptune." exclaimed Frank.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really show you any of my powers when I was in the camp, I was only interested in recruits at the time." explained Percy.

"Recruits for what?"

"The Deathseekers."

"What are the Deathseekers?"

"I'll tell you when we're inside."

"It'd better not be a group of Greeks, Marcus would freak, and he's worse than Octavian. Can you believe that there actually is a group of Greeks though in New York?"

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Wait, you know about that too? How did _you_ know about that?"

"Enough! We need to get inside right now." interrupted Artemis as she grew to her godly form, switching to her Roman side Diana, Frank and the other Roman who was a girl dropped their jaws in exclamation.

"R-right away Lady Diana." said Frank, as he hurriedly lead them through the tunnel to the camp. As they walked, they felt the tunnel slowly change as they passed through the Mist, revealing the camp that only those with the blood of the gods could enter. "Lady Diana has arrived, open the gates!" As the gates opened, other Romans were looking in their direction to see the goddess, then wondering in confusion as they passed by why she would allow a group of boys to follow in her presence, along with the colossal bronze dragon with two boys and a girl atop it.

"Lady Diana! What an honor it is for you to arrive to our camp!" shouted a pale boy with greasy black hair. As Diana turned to face the boy, both the Hunters and Deathseekers picked up the vibe that emanated from the crowd of Romans, half of them wanting to kill the boy, the other half eagerly listening to what he had to said.

"Who might you be _boy_?" asked Diana.

"Dear goddess, I am Marcus, acting praetor of Jason until he retu-" Marcus was explaining, each word slithering out of his mouth, when both hunts and part of the Seven saw the funniest reaction as Marcus caught sight of Jason. His eyes bulged, his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth that was agape as he took in the sight that Jason was right there atop a bronze dragon in shock. Then as if it never happened, Marcus sucked back in his eyeballs and tongue as he announced with a cold glare at Jason, "Romans! Jason has returned! Our _praetor_ has finally returned!" As the Romans took their eyes off of Marcus and gazed upon their praetor that disappeared suddenly, now here before their very eyes! Cheers ruptured throughout the crowds as they continued to make their way to the Senate House.

 _Skippity time skip time skip...crowds cheering! whoo! Jason is back! Now at the Senate House…_

"Jason! You've returned!" shouted Reyna as she turned to see their arrival through the Senate House, Leo being last as he lugged in Festus in his suitcase form.

"It seems so...who are you though?" asked Jason, a flash of sadness upon Reyna's face.

"Do you not remember? Together, we were the two praetors that helped New Rome prosper." said Reyna.

"His memories have been taken by Juno as part of a plan to unite the Greeks and Romans. Jupiter however upon hearing certain news, has closed Olympus down, cutting off from the entire world. So unless there is another way to restore his memories, it will take at least five years for his memories to pass through the walls of Olympus if Juno releases it today." explained Diana grimly. Marcus was the only one disturbed by that fact, focused on another one to be disturbed by.

"Diana, I believe I misheard you, did you say that we were to unite with the Greeks?" blanched Marcus. Instead of Diana responding to him, looking at Reyna still, Thalia was the one who responded.

"It was the gods' plan and still to unite the Greeks and Romans to fight Gaea _boy_ , and you will cooperate." snapped Thalia.

"And tell me huntress, why should we cooperate with them, they are nothing but a bunch of liars and tricksters." replied Marcus.

"Oh, you're not going to call me a liar and a trickster now are you Marc?" asked Percy, all the Romans that recognized him before shocked.

"Percy, you're-" Frank was asking but was cut off by Marcus.

"You! So that's why you left this camp, you were a spy then! We should have killed you, especially when Octavian disappeared afterwards too. It's a crime to kill an augur _Graceus_." snarled Marcus, drawing out the last word as it dangled in the air.

"Octavian isn't dead, and I certainly didn't kill him." said Percy calmly.

"Liar, you're just a lia-" Marcus retorted until a two lightning bolts and a multitude of arrows flew past him, his mouth unable to speak as he quivered under the glares of the two children of Zeus/Jupiter and the Deathseekers.

"I don't even need my memories to remember that I would never pick you to be my replacement. Since I'm now back, you may return to your place as the centurion of the Third Cohort, know your place." said Jason, his body sparking with lightning, slightly surprising everyone with this sudden authority.

"Now that we've settled that matter, you were saying something about why we needed to work together with the Greeks? Is it possibly because of the Prophecy of Seven?" questioned Reyna.

"Nice deduction, and that is exactly is why we're here. To discuss the members of the Seven. To be honest, there are six of us here already." noted Percy.

"Six? Isn't there only three right now?" asked Reyna.

"I'm sorry, if we weren't interrupted by Marc over there, we would've gotten to that part. Right now though, everyone here needs to swear on the River Styx that they will keep what I say next a secret, everybody whether you already heard before or not." declared Percy. Everyone swore upon the Styx, even Marcus after another storm of arrows missing him by mere centimeters. Percy then told his story, how he became the Hero of Olympus, later becoming the leader of the Deathseekers, finding his brothers, and how they discovered part of Gaea's plan, to going to Olympus only to be cast out as it shut itself off, then going to Camp Half-Blood, where he learned the names of the Seven. Frank and Hazel, who was the girl beside Frank guarding the tunnel, were more surprised than most of the Romans when Percy said that they were part of the quest. A messenger was sent for Nico as everyone processed what Percy said.

"Wait, Chaos is real, and you met him?!" shouted Reyna.

"I'm part of the Seven?" asked Frank.

"Why am I in it?" questioned Hazel.

"That brother of mine is a Greek?! Part of the Seven too?!" exclaimed Marcus.

"Yes! I met Chaos. Frank, Hazel, if anyone should go on this quest, you two definitely deserve to be on it. Marcus, Nico is more of a hero than you are, and the only reason he was sent here was the same reason Jason was sent to Camp Half-Blood, to help unite the Greeks and Romans, if I hear a complaint from you, you will regret it." answered Percy, threatening Marcus as he turned to stare at him.

"Wait, even we don't know about the last one, Octavian. The Romans say he died." said Diana.

"They say he died because I apparently killed him, but I didn't, so he's alive." Percy answered as the shadows around him contracted, forming into a hole, and out stepped Nico.

"What's going on." asked Nico only to be tackled by both Thalia and Percy.

"Nico, it great to see you again." said Percy.

"Yeah, it's been too long Death Breath." added Thalia.

"Wait, who are you guys?" asked Nico.

"Oh right, well, I'm Percy and Thunder Head over here is Thalia, we're half cousins on the godly side." briefed Percy.

"Right, and Seaweed Brain over here forgot to add that we fought together to save the world from the Titans destroying this world as we know it." said Thalia.

"We saved the world together? Jeez, how could I forget something like that." said Nico as he scratched his head in wonder.

"Well, that's the past, and now we need to save the world again. This time though, you're part of the Seven demigods, both Percy and I will help from the Hunters and Deathseekers if you need any, but I doubt it."

"Great I guess." muttered Nico.

"Cool we're all here folks, now I'm Leo, the one with the giant bronze dragon and child of Hephaestus. You guys can start calling me the Supreme Commander." said Leo.

"Supreme Commander of what?" asked Jason.

"You'll see. Anyways, you guys have to introduce yourselves too." replied Leo as he fiddled with some tools.

"Okay, I'm Piper, child of Aphrodite, and I'm...um…" Piper introduced, her voice dying down as she didn't want to say that she was the daughter of Tristan McLean and apparently Jason's fake girlfriend.

"I'm Jason, one of the praetors of New Rome, child of Jupiter, and...yeah, that's it since I can't remember anything else." said Jason.

"You used to be the centurion of the FIfth Cohort Jason before becoming praetor. Anyways, my name is Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and the newly appointed centurion of the Fifth Cohort." said Frank, Leo already thinking of ways to prank him(couldn't help it, Frank with the baby face and all).

"Hi, my name is Hazel Levesque. I'm also a child of Pluto just like Nico and Marcus. I look forward to working with all of you." introduced Hazel.

"Um, my name is Nico, I'm not sure what's with the Pluto/Hades thing, but I feel like calling myself a child of Hades." said Nico nervously.

"He is actually a child of Hades, not Pluto, and is has the title of the Ghost King." added Percy with a grin, only for it to be replaced with a groan as Marcus spoke up again.

"Funny thing for a son of _Poseidon_ to know that yet can't add up that there are yet only _six_ out of the seven demigods. Truly your brain is filled with not just seawater but some seafoam as wel-" Marcus sneered until he grunted in surprise, a knee to his sternum, unable to breathe as he looked at his attacker. What he saw didn't scare him, it terrified him, for he saw a man clad in black, even upon his face a mask that didn't even reveal his eyes, only small holes all over the mask that gave no clue of his attacker's face, but even he knew the attacker was staring right into his eyes, possibly beyond for all he knew. Before he could stare any longer, the warrior uppercutted him into the air, only to follow as he kicked him upwards, slamming him into the ceiling. As Marcus fell, he knew he must be hallucinating, for he saw a dark black purplish aura emanating from the attacker, making him piss in his pants, terrified beyond means, willing to do anything to get away from this attacker this very instance. Instead, as he fell, the attacker drew back his right first as he punched Marcus right on the cheek, sending him flying to his left straight towards Percy, only for him to run up besides the flying body, grab his head, and slam him into the ground, the only sound in the room being the sound of the floor giving way as the face carved into the earth.

Everybody was silent, even for the Hunters. Some even paled at what "he" could do, realizing that could've happened to them when they got in a fight with the Deathseekers, Thalia and Jason knowing that "he" couldn't have killed the boy as to not start a war, must have been holding back, proving that what Xekes said to them about being second to last in power true. Even the other Deathseekers besides Ryan and Percy were surprised, for all this time, they didn't know how powerful "he" was, not even his name which only Ryan and Percy knew.

Slowly, as if waking up from a trance, the other Romans processed this act as a threat, some enjoying Marcus being crushed, but still as a threat, surrounded the Deathseekers. As they almost surrounded them, Reyna snapped out of it and saw what they were doing.

"Enough! For all we know, there could be another story behind his reason of attacking Marcus. Besides, didn't you pay attention to the story, which Marcus obviously didn't? He insulted the new Primordial of Time! That itself is the right to an execution if we had one." ordered Reyna.

"Oh no, no, no, and no. We are not having executions on my hands just because he said seafoam." said Percy "Sure, he doesn't think, but he's not even that injured. I can heal him with my powers so he learns his lesson and is all better again. You will all still refer to me as Percy though, because Perseus isn't cool," which made some of the Deathseekers laugh quietly as to how the almighty Primordial of Time was acting. "How many injuries does he have?"

"He only has 18 fractures, a ruptured spleen, and 24 out of 32 teeth missing." "he" said. Percy then summoned water, his eyes glowing red orange, his hands turning the water gold as Marcus slowly woke up, completely healed. As he saw "him" he yelped as he ran to the farthest point in the room away from him.

"That voice-" muttered Reyna. _It sounds different though. Could it be?_

"See? Not that bad, some water, use the blessing of Hestia, add some awesome time powers, and he'll be as good as new. Now I think it's about time you introduce yourself before someone else gets hurt for saying seafoam." joked Percy as he elbowed "him" in the ribs.

Snapping his fingers, three clasps appeared his head, which he unlocked as he took off his mask, leaving the Romans in uproar and confusion, even Jason.

"Where have I seen you before?" asked Jason.

"Here! You saw him here Jason! You have nerve to return after thought to be dead for betraying us." growled Reyna.

"What are you doing here you mangy weasel." muttered Frank.

"Whoa, what's going here taco people?" yelled Leo, unheard by everyone.

"You're with the Greeks! How is it that YOU are with the Greeks!" yelled Marcus from afar. "He" looked at all of them calmly before turning to Jason and the rest of the Seven.

"My name is Octavian, former augur of Camp Jupiter, current co-lieutenant of the Deathseekers, and the seventh member of the Great Prophecy.

 **It's out! It's out! Newspaper! Newspaper! Get your daily newspaper mortals! The Masked Boy revealed, but why him? How did he end up in such a cool group of potentially amazing hunters? Much less co-lieutenant, this scrawny manipulative** _ **snake**_ **? Who recognized that when I put the snake on his armor? Congrats to my readers who did piece that together, you guys are geniuses. This has to be the largest chapter(feels like it). Anyways, I may be able to put up another chapter during or after Winter Break, as FINAL EXAMS ARE COMING! If you're wondering, I'm a mortal currently in college, so best of luck to the rest of you, especially to all in college.**


	11. Return, Oncoming Threat, The Past

**So...I'm back? Time really flies by when you're life is no longer shackled by it. Hopefully you mortals will like what I have in store, for I have made what you call...an OUTLINE! Mortals never cease to amaze me, this "outline" really helped me keep track of everything and plan new things out easier. Anyways, enjoy!**

Previously…

"That voice-" muttered sounds different though. Could it be?

"See? Not that bad, some water, use the blessing of Hestia, add some awesome time powers, and he'll be as good as new. Now I think it's about time you introduce yourself before someone else gets hurt for saying seafoam." joked Percy as he elbowed "him" in the ribs.

Snapping his fingers, three clasps appeared behind his head, which he unlocked as he took off his mask, leaving the Romans in uproar and confusion, even Jason.

"Where have I seen you before?" asked Jason.

"Here! You saw him here Jason! You have nerve to return after thought to be dead for betraying us." growled Reyna.

"What are you doing here you mangy weasel." muttered Frank.

"Whoa, what's going here taco people?" yelled Leo, unheard by everyone.

"You're with the Greeks! How is it that YOU are with the Greeks!" yelled Marcus from afar. "He" looked at all of them calmly before turning to Jason and the rest of the Seven.

"My name is Octavian, former augur of Camp Jupiter, current co-lieutenant of the Deathseekers, and the seventh member of the Great Prophecy."

Now…

"Octavian, I knew you were alive." said Reyna angrily as her eyes bore into his skull. Jason and the others were shocked at the reaction that everyone else had. Reyna was boiling with fury, Frank and Hazel shot looks of detestment towards him, and the rest of the Romans in general just looked completely shocked. What surprised them more was his display of power, following up with his new appearance. He was no longer a scrawny kid with power hungry eyes. He no longer looked power hungry. If anything, he radiated a faint aura of power, and when he looked at Marcus, they could feel his killing intent burn throughout the air. His pale blue eyes were now dark sky blue, like the calm before the storm.

"Tell me then, Reyna Alvarez, how did you know I was alive when the others believed me to be dead?" asked Octavian, staring straight back at Reyna without emotion.

"You underestimate Aurum and Argentum. I didn't even need to them to see that several of your friends were lying for you. So the only question is why did you leave the Legion, which has lead to several monster attacks on us?" questioned Reyna.

"Monster attacks? Stray monsters should not be able to find Camp Ju-"

"They're not stray monsters. Before you all arrived, we were about to send several more spies to Mount Othrys."

"I am no spy for Gaea, swear on the Styx. It is no coincidence that we arrived right on time before you sent those spies though. You want to know where I've been? All of you? Simple," said Octavian, thunder booming. "I left to follow Percy, believing that he was a spy as he came so suddenly and left just as sudden. None of you thought that to be weird, some even glad to get rid of the son of Neptune. Make no mistake, I was glad the he was gone as well, but it didn't seem right that a son of Neptune, one who's aura would draw monsters to kill in in less than a week, would just suddenly leave our sanctuary, so I followed."

"I made a mistake though. After following him for several days, where he came out of the hotel with Ryan, Lycaon's pack arrived. Seeing me first, they attacked me, and I almost died from severe blood loss, when Percy and Ryan found me. They treated my wounds, which surprised me especially the way I treated Percy back then. They then made me an offer, to join the Deathseekers. Using his blessing from Athena, he knew that you would brand me a traitor, as I had no evidence to back me up for my actions. So I accepted, when I accepted though, I felt a horrible pain where Lycaon himself bit me on the side of my head." said Octavian, his blue eyes pulsing orange yellow, as if the sun was fading in and out of his eyes. "When Lycaon bit me, he altered me, in ways even he would not expect. Despite the dirty mutts they are, they were creatures of the night, biting me would've turned me into a werewolf as the mortals call it. Instead, my head burned in agony, and I almost died right there. When I finally woke up, I saw Percy entering through the tent, but he was transparent. Several seconds later, the real Percy walked through the tent, which freaked me out. Answering all of his questions before he even asked them, I knew what happened to me as I heard the analysis before he even gave it out. Instead of turning into a werewolf, as a legacy and son of Apollo, it simply consumed the powers of the night and sparked something that could've killed me, or save me. Without the mask, I have true foresight, as I already see your shocked reactions and questions. We do not have time for this now though as we must proceed to the issue at Mount Othrys as Percy is about to say." concluded Octavian, the entire room unable to say anything, even Reyna, who put aside her anger to judge the new Octavian before her to solve the crisis that they were dealing with Gaea. Without another second wasted, Octavian gave the room one last look before snapping his fingers, the mask attaching itself back on as the clasps disappeared, only for him to summon.

"The amount of teddy bears we've avoided is amazing, but his foresight is really tiring, Rachel is the only one who can now issue prophecies which is why the Greeks and Romans must unite. Here's the prophecy so you guys know why Mount Othrys is once again the base for monsters and all who serve under Gaea:

The wild card has changed fate

Leaving the future with a new slate

The Seven must be guided by both packs

For time draws short

As the turned ones make their attacks

Once again at the forsaken fort."

"The turned ones?" asked Reyna.

"Yeah, we believe that some of the Thirteen will be at Mount Othrys." replied Percy.

"So what do you need from us?" she asked.

"Reyna! He's a Greek, maybe they're the turned on-" blurted Marcus, only for a large crack sounding right next to his ear, as he jumped to see Ryan with only a finger through the wall.

"I was going to do it Ryan, joy buzz." muttered Octavian.

"Shouldn't have acted all cool and put the mask back on." said Ryan as he pulled his finger out, ignoring Marcus.

"What was that fo-" demanded Marcus, only for Ryan to appear this time right in front of his face, his katana almost up his left nostril. When Marcus finally processed the fact that there was a katana almost up his nose, he fainted out in shock.

"About time he shuts up." muttered Ryan.

"I would've preferred him falling on your sword." whispered Octavian.

"Sorry about Marcus, Jason didn't have a replacement when he disappeared, and Marcus being the one gifted with words, became the acting praetor." apologized Reyna, the only reaction from the Romans were those that supported him clenching their fists and grimacing.

"Back to the topic besides all these interruptions, before we set off to Mount Othrys, it would be easier if we took out the monsters that come to the camp, reduce their numbers a little bit." stated Artemis.

"That seems fine with me, are you okay with a couple Greeks and a dragon Reyna in New Rome?" Percy asked as he looked from Artemis to Reyna.

"It certainly is befitting to be a warm-up if we are to meet the rest of the Greeks." replied Reyna.

"Then that's it to this-" Percy concluded until he paused, as if he saw a ghost. Immediately, the Deathseekers, Artemis, Thalia, and Phoebe had their hands ready to draw their weapons. "-meeting. By the way, we don't really need a strategy plan for a small battle like this Reyna, just don't die and it'll be over." finished Percy.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, some of the Deathseekers are still sharpening their reflexes when discerning an ally or foe while in the craze of battle." Percy said, Blayze whistling on top of the suitcased form of Festus.

"Well, then, make yourself at home." said Reyna, leaving the room, the Romans following her, leaving Percy with everyone else, including members of the Seven. The moment they left, Percy turned to look at the opposite wall of the Senate House, an odd look in his eye.

"What is it Percy?" asked Frank.

"You guys...were you hiding a temple from me when I first joined?" questioned Percy. Upon hearing this, everyone was wondering what he

"I don't think so...why?"

"You can show yourself." said Percy. Immediately, everyone except Artemis drew their weapons when they saw something appear from behind one of the seats of the Senate, only to be taken aback in shock. For in front of them was a little boy with extremely messy hair, one eye sea green and one eye gold. In front of them, was the younger version of Percy.

"You made it." said the little Percy.

"Who are you?" asked the regular Percy.

"What do you think?"

"You're a human though."

"This isn't my real form."

"Have you been here all along?"

"Yup."

"So, do I just follow you or do I have to look for you myself?"

"I don't really need to show you, looks like the girl over there knows, you just need to be careful."

"Careful? What type of monster?"

"Me."

"Right, you won't go down without a fight."

"I'll see you then, later." said the younger version of Percy as he vanished in a wisp of gold, a determined look on set on the older Percy's face, while everybody was just staring at Percy confused.

"What-"asked Ryan

"on-" continued Octavian

"earth" said James

"is" Xekes said.

"going" wondered Nemean.

"ON?!" yelled Blayze.

"We'd like to know that as well." said Thalia, the hunters and the Seven nodding, Artemis still having a grim look on her face.

"That everybody, is my past self."

 **Whoa, wait, what, meh, next chapter.**


	12. Power Ups

**Word of the day for you dear mortals, then you can enjoy reading: Review(please).**

Previously…

"Careful? What type of monster?"

"Me."

"Right, you won't go down without a fight."

"I'll see you then, later." said the younger version of Percy as he vanished in a wisp of gold, a determined look on set on the older Percy's face, while everybody was just staring at Percy confused.

"What-"asked Ryan

"on-" continued Octavian

"earth" said James

"is" Xekes said.

"going" wondered Nemean.

"ON?!" yelled Blayze.

"We'd like to know that as well." said Thalia, the hunters and the Seven nodding, Artemis still having a grim look on her face.

"That everybody, is my past self."

Now…

"Percy, your past self?" Thalia spoke out, the rest trying to comprehend what just happened, all except Artemis, who had a grim face on.

"It means that Percy will part ways with us, including his hunt for awhile…" said Artemis.

"Why?!" exclaimed the Deathseekers.

"Because this is the beginning of what Chronos left for me, the first trial to becoming the true Primordial of Time." said Percy grimly.

"These trials are to be done by without any help either, lest you wish the trials to be tripled or quadrupled in difficulty, resulting in the heir being killed." explained Artemis.

"Wait, how do you know about this stuff? Isn't it just Primordial business?" asked Thalia.

"It's exactly because it's Primordial business that she should know including the other Olympians, even Zeus wouldn't dare to interfere with the primordials when his ego was really inflated."said Percy, thunder rumbling over him. "Sorry."

"So, are we just going to go without you to storm Mount Othrys?" asked Xekes.

"Absolutely not, we're not sure exactly how much info Reyna's spies attained, but it could be more dangerous, we'll go in together." said Ryan as if reading Percy's mind.

"Seems like we can do a better job with that, this is where we'll part ways for now Deathsuckers." teased Thalia, earning an icy glare from all of the boys except Percy who was silently laughing. Of course, none of them would reply as they preferred being able to transform into their own animals, not a black jackalope. As the Hunters left, the rest of the Seven also decided to get to know each other, taking their leave as well.

"Phew, now they're gone." said James, causing the rest of them to turn to him.

"What's the matter with them?" asked Xekes.

"Nothing, just this." With that, James twisted a ring that was on his finger, and several items appeared right in front of him. "Courtesy of my father, he said that it was the least he could do since Zeus sealed Olympus, and he felt sorry that I spent half of my time at camp praying to him nonstop."

"No wonder you were tired! And you said it was nothing to you dummy." retorted Xekes, slapping James on the back as everyone focused on what just appeared in front of James.

"This is...adamantium?!" exclaimed Blayze, as he saw a shard of shiny black metal embedded in every single item.

"I guess it is, but that's what the mortals call it, father said it was known as the blood of Chaos." explained James.

"To even have such a thing, even if its a drop, the blood of the creator is no joke, its got enough power to make the nuclear bomb look like a drop of water." said Ryan.

"Let alone have 7 the size of a quarter...how did your father even find such a thing." exclaimed Nemean.

"Well, funny thing is, he said that he just got them recently, and he didn't know where, but felt like he had to give it to me, he even mentally gave me how to make it so it would be of best use to us, which I did. Though I must say for me to do it, it's still inferior to how he would've done it, but I still feel proud that I made it for all of us." said James as he beamed at them.

"Anyways, to Ryan, here's a katana that i made out of celestial bronze, some steel, and the shard of Chaos' Blood in the handle. I tested it out and the attribute of this blood is that it can move to any part of the katana and reinforce it, multiplying its strength on par to an Olympian God's weapon, but only that small part that it covers." explained James as he gave the katana to Ryan, who then closed his eyes and he practiced maneuvering the small chaotic substance around the katana.

"Nemean, I know you prefer to use your claws when u fight, so I decided to make you a headband that won't interfere when ur fighting, and the attribute from the chaotic substance enhances your senses so you're even more intune with your surroundings when in battle." With that, he handed Nemean the circlet with the small pulsing chaotic substance in the center.

"Blayze...my dad specifically told me for you to just crack open this ball, and just drink the chaotic substance…" James said nervously, as all of the Deathseekers turned to Blayze wide-eyed as he just shrugged, cracked open the ball, and downed the small blob. Waiting for something to happen, everyone was holding their breath to see Blayze's reaction.

"Nothing." shrugged off Blayze, shocking all of the boys completely.

"What do you mean nothing." exclaimed Xekes, "You just drank the blood of the one who created the universe! There has to be some sort of side effect."

"So? I feel nothing right now, maybe it's later." said Blayze. "So what did Octo, Perce, and Xekey get, James?"

"Right, anyways, for Octavian, I got you these daggers with the attribute to return to you. All you have to do is prick your finger on them, and it'll be the first blood that it's had, hence belonging to you. It'll be painful at first, but the chaotic attribute is pretty scary."

"Why's that?" asked Octavian.

"Because once you prick your finger on that, it'll be your greatest ally...but also your greatest weakness." said James, the awe instantly turning into an eery silence.

"How does that work?" Octavian asked calmly. While he suddenly became more cautious as to whether the dagger was worth it, his trust in James outruled that of his worries.

"It was hard for me to understand it as well, but your fragment of Chaos' blood is special. Apparently, it has a soul within it, so by letting it absorb your blood, you bind it to you as its master. That's why it'll be a greater ally than even us, for it shall be your companion."

"However, should the daggers be broken, you will lose a part of your soul, and even with the partial immortality that we have, it would take 7 years of being in a death-like state where your soul must fight thru hell and back in order to become whole once more. Also, you don't have to prick your finger on it now. Dad said that whenever you feel like the moment is right, then you prick it, something about having the best affinity with it then." James finished explaining, leaving everyone to contemplate about the dagger's benefits and if it was worth it.

Octavian on the other hand was completely calm as he simply wrapped up the pair of daggers, Percy the only one catching that, put his hands together, and flashed sea green, momentarily blinding everyone for with his sudden act. When the light dimmed down, Percy was holding seven rings that looks like James, but were sea green.

"I came up with the idea that it would be better to have this so we're not burdened the slightest bit, my father was also more than happy to send us some of these rings." chuckled Percy as he tossed one to everyone.

"Cool, we can now store the gum that stores the tent that stores the other stuff." said Blayze.

"No need for knapsacks I guess," Octavian said, storing his new daggers within the ring. With that, everyone turned their attention back to James as he held the last two items.

"For Percy, I made a sword for you that's out of Atlantean steel. Although its chaotic attribute should also have another soul like Octavian, it's unpredictable, so my father and I couldn't decide how great of an ally or threat it is to you. As for the name, it'll come to you." said James, handing him a blue shimmering sword, the chaotic shard constantly shifting thru the sword as if the entire sword was water being held together in the form of a sword. Yet, when Percy held it, he felt that he could slice through diamond as if it was paper.

"Interesting…" Percy heard, as he stared at the sword in sudden awe, for it felt as if it was the sword that talked.

"What happened Percy?" asked Ryan, sensing his sudden change of behavior, the rest also staring at him in curiosity.

"Nothing...yet." replied Percy, the rest of the boys confused as to what he meant by that. It didn't last long however as James held up a golden spear, that made them feel numb just by being near it.

"Finally, to Xekes, I give you the Almighty Spear of Electrooooo!" announced James, earning a small cheer from the rest of the boys, while Xekes was staring at the spear in awe.

"Whoa, what does it do?" asked Xekes.

"Well, not only did I also have it magically enhanced to return to you like Percy's pen, I made it so that its most in tune with this part of Chaos' Blood. This particular part of his blood is what I think he had when he first created lightning, which is even before Zeus became the god of it. We're talking about the first lightning bolt in existence, that's what this blood's attribute is all about. Basically, its a supercharger, amplifier, and lightning weapon all in one." said James, taking several breaths after explaining all of that.

"Whoa...James," paused Xekes in shock, literally as he held the weapon. "Thank you so much bro."

"Don't mention it, we're brothers." beamed James.

"Haha, aren't we all?" asked Percy joyfully. "Okay, now that we got the major upgrade, we'll take a little rest, check out the place, and move from there." Before he could say anything else though, Blayze suddenly froze with his eyes wide open.

"Oh...definitely a later effect..." grumbled Blayze, and without warning, he burst into flames, incinerating the air itself nearby, giving Xekes and James no chance to dodge the fire.

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Don't forget to review, and let's get crackin on the next chapters...**


	13. The Dragon, and the Demon

**Alright new chapter, make sure to review, the more the better!**

Previously…

"Finally, to Xekes, I give you the Almighty Spear of Electrooooo!" announced James, earning a small cheer from the rest of the boys, while Xekes was staring at the spear in awe.

"Whoa, what does it do?" asked Xekes.

"Well, not only did I also have it magically enhanced to return to you like Percy's pen, I made it so that its most in tune with this part of Chaos' Blood. This particular part of his blood is what I think he had when he first created lightning, which is even before Zeus became the god of it. We're talking about the first lightning bolt in existence, that's what this blood's attribute is all about. Basically, its a supercharger, amplifier, and lightning weapon all in one." said James, taking several breaths after explaining all of that.

"Whoa...James," paused Xekes in shock, literally as he held the weapon. "Thank you so much bro."

"Don't mention it, we're brothers." beamed James.

"Haha, aren't we all?" asked Percy joyfully. "Okay, now that we got the major upgrade, we'll take a little rest, check out the place, and move from there." Before he could say anything else though, Blayze suddenly froze with his eyes wide open.

"Oh...definitely a later effect..." grumbled Blayze, and without warning, he burst into flames, incinerating the air itself nearby, giving Xekes and James no chance to dodge the fire.

Now…

Nothing moved.

No one was breathing.

The flames were pulsing, ready to devour everyone.

Yet it didn't, it was only mere centimeters away from Xekes and James.

For it was not because of Percy's thought but instinct that saved them from a fiery death, as he froze everything in time. Even he didn't know that he froze time until a few moments later when he processed everything was frozen. After taking several moments to calm down on how they almost avoided death by Blayze, he pulled away Xekes, James, and everyone else a considerable distance away from Blayze. After that, he began to examine the fire.

As he stared at it, the first thing he noticed was that it was actually moving, just extremely slow, even though time was frozen, which shocked Percy. Even with Blayze fully charged, his flames would never be on par with this sort of level, yet, here it was right before his eyes, pulsing, slowly expanding, defying the laws of time. Using Athena's blessing, he studied the fire with extreme intensity, that he lost track of how long he was studying it.

"I should get everybody farther, it seems that the attribute for this chaos blood really suited Blayze, but even though he's a dragon, it's still too strong for him it seems. He can't just take it out however, so it's now a matter of will..." worried Percy, glancing at the slowly ever-growing black fire.

"Why is it that when I learn how weird our world is...it gets even weirder…" sighed Percy, setting up a small barrier around Blayze, mainly to keep everyone away as he wasn't sure whether or not he would be able to contain the explosion.

Once everyone was safe, he set everything back in motion, the hungry flames surging forward, only to curl upwards and into the shape of a giant egg. Xekes and James were rolling on the ground until they realized that they weren't on fire, and figured out what Percy did along with the other Deathseekers. Despite the roaring fire, Blayze was silent, the Hunters and Romans rushing forward to see the cause of the explosion.

"Honestly Percy, we leave you alone for a few minutes and something already happens." grumbled Thalia, looking at Percy as all he did was shrug being that it was the truth after all.

Seeing everyone's questioning faces, he knew that he had to explain everything once again.

 _A moment later..._

"Interesting, even Athena doesn't know too much about dragons, she's probably watching right now to research him." noted Artemis, the clouds turning a bit darker as if it heard her.

"How long have dragons been around?" asked Percy.

"Not too sure, all we know is that they were definitely before the titans, even Primordials?. You have to understand though, the reason they're so mysterious is because they've been hidden no matter how we try to find them, the only ones we were able to find are the legendary dragons you know of today, but according to Athena, the only reason we found them is because they're either too weak or hermits. Kronos tried to find them to harness their power, but ended up losing more troops than it was worth." explained Artemis. "So we literally know nothing about them."

"Percy, is Blayze going to be ok?" asked Nemean worriedly.

"It's up to him, if I'm correct, that should be from the true essence of Fire, the one we know of being just a mere candle compared to it. We're lucky he's still alive. What we need is something to stimulate him and give him a better fighting chance." Percy replied. Just right after he said that, the gigantic egg of fire cracked, and dispersed into the air, Blayze laying unconscious on the ground.

"Blayze!" exclaimed the Deathseekers, rushing over to see how he was doing. Once they got close enough, they saw it. A faint crown glowing upon his forehead. Just as they saw it though, it faded away.

"Ugh, never doing that again." grumbled Blayze, everyone just gaping at him. "What?"

"The best possible case for you after taking that chaotic blood is that you would be in a comatose state until we drop you in a volcano to save you, how are you even...you know what, forget about it. Today is already as weird enough as it is, let's go rest." said Percy, everyone going their own ways to find somewhere to rest.

"You're not going to rest are you?" stated Ryan when everyone else left.

"Might as well handle things with the Past." said Percy. "That's why you're going to lead tomorrow in case I take too long. I'm serious, don't wait for me."

"Fine, good luck." said Ryan, setting off to rest before tomorrow. Once he was gone, Percy stood still, as if waiting for something.

"Can you at least show me where I start?" asked Percy.

"Two blocks down and jump down the well." said a smaller version of Percy, sitting on a bench nearby eating a blue cookie one moment, vanishing the next. With that, Percy took off running to where his past self told him to. Once he got there, he saw a rickety old well in the middle of an extremely pristine looking neighborhood.

"Down I go…" murmured Percy, and with one step forward, he plummeted down the well.

 _The next morning…_

"Where's Kelp Head?" asked Thalia as she saw all of the Deathseekers with serious faces on as they stood outside of the city.

"He said to start without him if he's still going through his trial." stated Ryan. "So for now, I'll be leading the Deathseekers. Where's Artemis?"

"She and the other girls went off already. I'm here to wait for you slowpokes." grinned Thalia.

"Alright, let's go." Without much further talking, they disappeared from the naked eye, running straight for battle ahead. Not much later, they saw streaks of silver flying around through the army of monsters. Dust exploded everywhere these silver streaks went, the Deathseekers awed by this sight. Occasionally, they would catch sights of the silver streaks stopping in mid air only to continue diving down to once again slaughter the monsters, giving Ryan and the others a start when it wasn't arrows flying around through the army, but the hunters themselves. Turning around to ask Thalia what the meaning of this was, they saw her covered in some sort of silver feather-like armor, resembling a bird in a way. As they looked closer however, they saw that it wasn't feathers at all, but a multitude of sharp blades covering her, longer blades were covering the side of her arms, while she donned on her silver hood.

"Eyes up here." she joked, reigning back in their attention from the silver feathers.

"What are you wearing?" asked Blayze. "A silver chicken suit?"

"It's not a chicken suit," she said. "It's our new armor, that Artemis made using Olympian Silver. It's extremely lightweight and sharp as you can see. Not only that, but it can take the full brunt force of a cyclops if needed to."

"I thought her animal was the deer." said James

"It is, but with these on, we're able to fly which can easily give us the upper hand." said Thalia with a beam on her face, proud that they made such an incredible armor. After the explanation, the boys and Thalia turned to where the monsters were with more serious faces. A moment later, a black bear, eagle, tiger, snake, dragon, Nemean Lion, stormed into the fray of the battle, Thalia flying swiftly behind as she rejoined the hunters to fight.

The entire battlefield was filled with golden dust as they tore through the monster army. James could be seen barreling into several Cyclops that had their eye plucked out by Xekes flying around supporting him. Thalia and the other hunters let loose a barrage of arrows straight towards a group of dracaena that were about to attack Octavian who was surrounded by several harpies, leaving behind only a bundle of feathers and corpses as he continued fighting. Ryan and Nemean were using the pincer tactic to fight several hellhounds, blood, guts, and dust flying everywhere as their sharp claws slashed speedily through the hellhounds arteries, giving them no chance to retaliate against the nimble tiger and indestructible lion. In the center of the battlefield was where the most monsters were clustered at however, and just as the Deathseekers and Hunters were about to target the monsters there, a black dragon flew down from the sky before landing with a massive explosion of fire, obliterating anything in its way. When the smoke cleared, a boy could be seen wreathed in golden scarlet flames, the ground beneath him bright red, occasionally having a bubble rise and pop as if slowly boiling.

"Come," muttered Blayze, the wild look returning to his face before he yelled once more. "All of you come! The more the better!" With that, he charged for the nearest thing, a twenty head Hydra. As he charged, he didn't change into his dragon form but rather, flames began to form into the shapes of wings behind him, his hands and feet covered in those golden scarlet flames. By the time he reached the hydra, his chests was covered in a thin layers of flames, and the flames around his head had formed into the head of him as a dragon, and as he stared at the hydra, flames seeped out of his eyes into the air around him. With a casual brush of his right wing over the necks of the hydra, all of the heads were severed leaving only burnt stumps behind, continuing to burn until there was nothing left of the hydra, not even a scale. Before the last head of the hydra had died, it saw what Blayze had become and was unable to process anything except one thing, complete and utter fear. Silence reigned throughout the battlefield as monsters looked at where the hydra used to be, not even ashes or monster dust in its place. As they looked back at Blayze, it was if they saw a monster that was born from Tartarus itself, the fires looking more blood-like that golden scarlet in their eyes filled with fear.

"Retreat!" hissed one of the leading dracena, none of the monsters refusing to do so after seeing what happened. The hunters and deathseekers were grinning as they saw the monsters fleeing, except for Blayze.

"Wait, what? I just got started, come back. Come back! I'm not done with you guys yet!" yelled Blayze frantically, chasing after the monsters as fast as he could, slaughtering every monster that he could get his hands on, inspiring the monsters to run even faster, the hunters to just gape in shock, and the rest of the boys to just facepalm as they saw Blayze chase after the monsters, waiting until he came back, it wasn't until several hours later that he came back, an expression of extreme sadness on his face.

"I was only able to get half of them. Half! Agh, why does do they all have to run when things get started…" whined Blayze, earning the laughter of everyone.

"So young and already so fearsome. I wonder what will happen when you become a fully grown dragon." wondered Artemis as she stared at him.

"I'm going to be even more stronger and faster, duh." said Blayze, sticking a tongue out.

"You…!" retorted Artemis, only for her face to change, any expression of anger or happiness gone from her face. She instantly drew an arrow, and turned to her left, shooting towards a hilltop. The moment she began drawing the arrow, both the hunters and the deathseekers immediately got into their battle positions, looking for the incoming threat. As they looked at the hilltop however, they saw a thin woman standing there, gazing right at them. The arrow continued to fly, just when it was about to hit the woman, it passed through.

Despite her shock, Artemis didn't show it on her face. The moment it passed through her, everyone knew that they were either dealing with some type of ghost. The ghost continued to stand there, staring at them as if waiting for something. The hunters and deathseekers did the same, waiting for the ghost to make its move. After five minutes, a sudden chill surrounded all of them, Blayze flaring up even more yet it did nothing, as if the chill came from their very bones.

"So rude, all I did was come and watch." said a voice right in the middle of them. Turning as fast as they could, they were about to attack where the voice came from when they all stopped.

"Nothing?" asked Blayze.

"The Supervisor?!" exclaimed Xekes and James.

"Zoe?" whispered Phoebe hoarsely.

"Mother?!" shouted Thalia and Artemis, staggering back a few steps. They all looked at each other as if they were insane.

"Leto? That's obviously the Supervisor!" said James.

"My mom was a drunk, not a supervisor of anything." replied Thalia.

"This is my mother's true form, but, but how did you escape?" muttered Artemis. Among all of them, the figure said nothing, looking at the only other person not replying, Ryan.

"I didn't expect to see you still alive in this era." the figure said, slowly changing form. She once again became a thin looking woman, with pale skin and shrewd looking eyes. Once she finished, Ryan's pupils shrunk, his calm demeanor replace with one full of vengeance and fury. Sensing the change in atmosphere, everyone looked stared at both Ryan and the woman. "Aiyah, it seems like I taught you nothing, you even forgot to say-"

"Go to hell, _demon_." Ryan's voice cut through the woman's rambling, silencing the entire world around them.

 **Sayonara, the gods are taking a vacation to Japan, so I expect some reviews, whether its bad or good ;)**


End file.
